Vocaloid
by Sakai Kamichi
Summary: A bunch of stuff. Mikuo's been invited to Tokyo to join a band, but he doesn't know anyone. Rated T 'cuz it felt right and swearing in some characters. Slice of life?
1. Planes, Shipping, and Unlimited Texting

Hey whassup strangers I don't know! I'm Sakai(fake name!) and this is my first fic. Yush. BTW I don't care if you flame.

Look how original my title is... It warms my heart...

In extreme measure to a sizzling crisp

Ages:  
>Miku-14<br>Mikuo-14  
>Rin-14<br>Len-14  
>Kaito-17<br>Kaiko-15  
>Akaito-17<br>Kiyoteru-19  
>Meiko-16<br>Luka-14  
>Luki-15<br>Gakupo-15  
>Gumi-15<br>Gumo-16  
>Neru-14<br>Nero-16  
>Naru-12<br>Ted-15  
>Teto-14<br>Zatsune Miku-14  
>Zatsune Mikuo-14<br>Haku-14  
>Dell-16<br>And maybe more characters if I feel like it...

I don't own Vocaloid and stuff... if I did it would be an anime. Duh.

Uh-huh. Enjoy and stuff, I guess.

Mikuo POV

God I'm bored... I'm on a plane headed for Tokyo to join some band. But the thing is, I don't know any of them.

Neru POV

"OMG look at this!" Rin drags me to a circular rack of clothing, dresses to be exact. She's staring at(drooling at) a dress... which happens to be orange. Typical Rin.

"No Neru look at this! It's so~ cute~!" Miku holds up a frilly pink dress in MY size and I flinch internally. On the outside, I remain impassive and say,"Whatever. I'm not wearing that." That's right Neru, calm and cool.

"Ooh! She's right! It's adorable! You should totally wear it Neru!" Rin's squealing and I resist the urge to cover my ears. You don't need ears to text, but they're still pretty useful, plus I like to listen to music.

"Um..." Darn, I'm losing my composure! "I don't think it my style... but the color suits Luka-chan." I shrug a bit.

"Amazing! She's right!" Luka almost yells it in the middle of the huge, crowded department store we're in.

They start shrieking about what they should get Gumi, whoever that is. I sigh, bored, and start texting. No, no, no, hate him(Dell), no, no, no, no, no(repeat 'no' 482 times with a few occasional 'over my dead body's and 'I'd rather stab him's)... Oh, Gakupo... Nah... He's too creepy. Hm? Akaito. Who's Akaito? Think, think... Oh! He's Kaito's cousin or something. Eh, good enough.

Miku POV

I'm at the mall right now in the gigantic department store. I mean it, this place HUGE. I spot a white dress and I melt. This is the one. The one I've been waiting for my entire life...!

"You say that every time you find something cute." Hm? Did I say that out loud? Wait, who said that? I look at Neru. Nope, she's in her own little unlimited-text world right now and to interupt her would me suicide. Heck, she'd steal Gakupo's knives, chop me up, and next thing you now, BAM, third class ticket to the cafeteria's 'Mystery Meat Special.' But who said that?

"Hello~...?" It's coming from behind me. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG NO I'M SO TOTALLY GONNA DIE WHAT'S LEN-CHAN GONNA DO HE CAN'T COOK HECK I CAN'T EITHER BUT HEY I TRY~~~-

"Um... I'm sorry your call has has been disconnected, please leave a message after the beep!" I squeak, still not facing the totally evil guy who probbly has a mustache.

"Oh, no, I-"

"BEEP!" I'm hyperventilating now.

"Miku!" Holy crap the creeper knows my name!

"KYAAAAAAAA~!" I turn around, trying to defend myself with a dress. A white dress. And then I break. "NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THIS IT'S MINE MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!" I'm screaming now, and nothing can stop me.

"MIKU!" I take a good look at mustache dude- I mean Teto!

Mikuo POV

Still bored. Turns out you can't do freaking ANYTHING on a plane except watch movies and eat. I've already watched 4 though... My eyes hurt.

Kaito POV

I load 28 tubs of mint ice cream(my favorite) into the shopping cart and look around for Len. "Len~. Len? Leee~nny. Here boy! Leeee~~eeennnn-uh." Nothing. How unresponsive.  
>I find him at the arcade(wierd how the arcade is on the same floor as ice cream...) getting his butt kicked by a girl that looks younger than him, maybe 11. "Come on, Len! Let's go! We gotta get veggies."<p>

"Wait a sec..." He's whining again. I'm sure 'a sec' was gonna be the longest second EVER so I put on my pedo face. I hate doing this to him...

"Hehe... I guess I'll just go find Rin..." I trail off as Len stiffens and slowly turns to look at me. He stomps in front of me and gives me a murderous look. God, he scares the living crap outta me.

"Touch her and I'll borrow Luka's meat tenderizer." he growls. No... Not Luka's meat tenderizer... No... No... My God, it's huge; the spikes are 3 inches long; it should be a medieval weapon...

"M-maybe I still will..." I stutter. Come on Kaito, You're a high-schooler, a man. Len's just a middle-school shota... With scary eyes...

BEEPBEEP~ My phone is beeping. It's a text from Neru...

'where r u gais?'

I sigh a bit and text back, ignoring Len the best I could. '2 flr, ic creem + gams'

'im on 8 flr w/ rin miku luka. im bord T . T'

'sta strng! im goin hom son, ned vegs'

'im wana go hom. can i com w/?'

'sur, we goin 2 miku hous'

'comn'

"Kaito..." I look up from my dark blue phone. Len. Oh my God, he's gonna kill me~~~ I gotta do something...

"Uhh... RIN'S ON THE 8TH FLOOR!" I yell. I hear a 'whoosh' sound and BAM, I'm all alone. That kid is way too protective of his sister...

Akaito POV

"Darn it, Akita!" I yell, looking at my phone. That text-happy girl freaking OVERLOADED my phone and I tried to delete them. It took 2 HOURS and now I'm out of battery... Dang it!

Gumi POV

I never get attention... I'm just sitting on my bed lisenting to Rin and Len's version of 'Magnet.' I wish I got as many songs as them. I want to tell some of my friends at scholl, but we're not supposed to tell them we're in Vocaloid...  
>[AN:In this fic, Vocaloid is a popular band.]

Now that I think about it, I think we're getting a new member from somewhere off the coast of Northern Japan...  
>-<p>

Kai:I finished chapter 1! At first I was gonna make it longer, but... I went braindead, OK? And I figured if I kept going I wouldn't be able to find a good stopping place...AND I'M SORRY I MADE MIKUO COME FROM NORTHERN JAPAN! I don't know all that much about Japan... maybe 'cuz I'm chinese...

Rin:You're chinese? No offence or anything.

Kai:Yuh-huh. *darkly*But I can also murder racist people with a technique noone can prove...

Rin:*shudders a little*

Len:*cowers in shadowy corner*

Kai:*evil laugh*Mweheheheheheheheheheh...


	2. Not Miku?

Hello, people of Canada, Russia, Antarica(rattles off every country name EVER). I am Kai and... and... AHHHHH! SCREW THE POLITE ACCURACY CRAP!

Ahem. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, if this came out too late, don't blame my laziness. Blame my inability to type fast. Actually I type at a pretty moderate pace... but I can't touch type and that leads to tons of crappy mistakes(mostly spelling errors), not to mention I don't have Microsoft and have to work on Note pad, which DOESN'T have spell-check. Blame my family for calling me at the most inconvenient times. Yeah. That works.

(insert disclaimer here)

Rin POV

"Do you see them?" I leaned over Kaito's shoulder.

"No." His head swiveled around, his eyes squinched up. He looked wierd.

We were at the airport, Gate 15[Completely made up number] to be exact, waiting for our new backup singer. We didn't know anything about him, or her. Just goes to show you how much your manager will tell you. Stupid Kiyoteru. 19 year olds shouldn't even be managers.

We're tricked out in our band clothes and some people stare at us in awe. A couple of people have even asked for autographs.

"Look!" Len's pointing at the gate. "They're coming out!" He was right. There was a crowd of people flooding out of the entrance(or exit, you know). We scramble for our signs.

"Huh?" It's Naru, Neru's younger sister. "I can't find them anywhere..."

I reach out and give Len a good hard smack on the head.

"What was that for, Rin?" he whines. Wuss.

"You were supposed to keep up with the friggin' signs." I say it loudly, but I'm not yelling. "Now how are we supposed to find her? Assuming it's even a her[It isn't~~]! We don't know who she is, what she looks like, the least we can do is have some signs, right?"

"Hey! It's Miku-chan!" yells Meiko. My head snaps around. Miku? I thought she had plans today with Gakupo, Haku, Neru, and Dell. Actually, Dell was last seen asleep at home. But he's not here, so it counts.

But she's right. I saw a familiar head of blue green bobbing among the pedestrians. I get a plan right off and charge through the swarms of people.

"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~!" I yell, tackling her. Hm... Miku seems taller... HOLY CRAP SHE FREAKING CUT HER HAIR. NO. WAY.

"What the hell?" Ooh... Miku said a bad wor- Wait. This voice isn't Miku's. I take the head in my hands and take a good look at the stranger's face. It's a guy. He's resembles Miku, in a way, but you can clearly see the difference despite the teal hair and eyes.

"You're not Miku." I say stupidly.

He gives me a 'naw duh' look. "Yeah. I kinda figured I'm not, uh, 'Miku' ever since, hm, birth? Now can you please get off?" I blush a bit and climb off him.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. ""I thought you were my friend, but..."

"RIN!" I see Len walking towards us. He sees the guy and starts to run. He slows down a bit after he gets near and looks straight at the Miku look-a-like.

"Who the heck are you?"

Mikuo POV

Wow, Tokyo is frickin' HUGE. I walk out of the gate and look around. Darn, there are too many dang people.

"Move it!" A fat lady with scared looking toddler pushes past me, her equally fat purse scraping my arm. It's line with metal, ouch.

I mutter a few choice words in her general direction and wander around a bit.

"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~!" I hear a girl scream and somethng slams into me. I try to get it off but it's clinging on to me.

"What the hell?" That's me, wondering WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED. Two hands grab my head and twist it round, making it face the owner.

"You're not Miku." It's a girl. She's got light blond hair and blue eyes. A white bow sits on top of her head.

I give her a 'no chizz' look and say, "Yeah. I kinda figured I'm not, uh, 'Miku' ever since, hm, birth? Now can you please get off?" She gets off, finally! I guess I was a bit blunt, but she freaking tackled me in the middle of an airport, so...

"I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend, but..." Hm. Legitimate answer. So she's NOT a mental patient. I'm about to answer with a 'nah, it's cool, man' but I'm interupted by yet another scream.

"RIN!" I see a boy version of Rin. If she even IS 'Rin.'

He glares at me and says,"Who the heck are you?" Ahem. Blunt much?

"I'm Hatsune Mi-"

"DON'T FREAKING LIE TO ME YOU BUM! MIKU-CHAN IS A GIRL!" Dang, kid. He's got a pretty high voice when raises it like that. Hmph. Shota.

"If you didn't interupt, you might of heard me say 'Mikuo,' you know." He's literally shaking in anger and he looks embarrassed.

"Why you little..." Little? Psh. I'm like 4 inches taller than he is.

"Little what?" I straighten up even more so he can see me looking down at him, emphasis on DOWN.

He growls and is about to say something when some dude in glasses pops up out of nowhere, scaring the shizz outta me.

"Mikuo?" he asks. "As in 'Hatsune' Mikuo?" Is this guy a stalker or a creeper? Definitely stalker.

"The one and only, bro."

"We're in Vocaloid, the band you were chosen to be in." He looks straight at me but I can't see his eyes correctly 'cuz of the light reflecting off of them. I can see the ceiling fan.

"Uh-huh." I say lamely.

Haku POV

I look out of one of the numerous windows of Party City[I don't friggin' care if there's no Party City in Japan; I live in dang America] and gave a tiny sigh. Miku-san had taken me, Neru, Dell, and Gakupo out saying something about a party for the newcomer.

"What's wrong, Haku?" Neru-san's half looking at me; the other half of her attention on her phone. Neru's always been my best friend; my defender. Maybe she would know what this was all about.

"N-neru-san..." I stutter quietly, gripping the black shopping basket handle. I've always had a fear of being watched, so I try to talk softly, but I feel like I'm not making the right sounds so I repeat myself. "W-who's the p-party for?"

"I dunno." She goes back to texting, firing off a round of beeps in quick succession. I feel lost.

My big brother, Dell, is making sure Gakupo-san doesn't get near me. It's embarrassing, but I feel safer this way. Gakupo-san scares me... I don't understand why he likes eggplants so much...

Neru POV

Haku looks nervous. I hope she's not fading again. We finally got her to lower the honorifics from 'sama' to 'san' and she's going back into that stupid shell of hers? Darn her trust issues. She's OK with all of us Vocaloids, me and Dell best, but she gets freaked out around Gakupo and some redhead I'm not sure I know. I completely understand abour Gakupo, though; only Miku, Rin, and Luka can put up with his crap.

I glance over at Dell and see him plant himself firmly between Haku and the eggplant freak. Good ol' Dell. Sure, he can be a butt sometimes, but he's OK when it comes to Haku. He's like Rin and Len, only much more violent.

I feel kind of bad, turning my back on Haku, but, honestly, I have no idea who the heck the person is. I don't even know the freaking gender. Kiyoteru sucks.

"Neru-chan~!" It's Miku. "I need help with the balloons!" I sigh, flipping my yellow cell closed with a snap, and walk over to where she's standing. The girl had multiple strings tangled in her arms and a few colorful balloons float up to meet the ceiling. Noticing she's not far off from joining them,I grunt a little and take around 15 away. That way I can hold it in one hand and use the other to text. Miku's still stuck with maybe 40, but she's not 4 inches off the ground now.

"Gakkun!" she calls. Gakupo runs over and takes half the balloons off her arms. I look back at Dell. He's standing there doing nothing. Lazy as always, I see.

"What else do we have to get?" asks 'Gakkun'.

Miku looks up slightly and places a finger under her chin. "I think we just need streamers now..." she says thoughtfully and starts to wander off. I follow her and watch her fumble with 2 bundles of teal and silver streamers, a few balloons slipping out from her grasp. She makes an exasperated sound and tosses them to the floor, looking pointedly in my direction. I pick them up and dump them in Haku's basket as we walk to the checkout line.

There's a tiny lady sitting at Counter 8 and she bites her lip when she sees the numerous balloons in our hands. Figured.  
>-<p>

Kai:Woot! 2 chapters in 2 freaking days! Whut now, suckas?

Mikuo:Whatever. When am I supposed to meet the others?

Kai:Oh, in the next chapter! You mmmphhmmmmmphmphmmmmph. *mouth covered by Kiyoteru's hand*

Kiyoteru:Ahahahahahahahahah... You have to read the next chapter to find out!

Kai:No it-

Miku:See you next time on CNN News!

Neru:Ditz...


	3. How to React to a Suprise Party

Yesh, I'm back. Last chapter I said something about 'if I was late'. That's 'cuz I start to type the next chapter as soon as I submit the previous. I did't know how long it'd take me to finish, so I kept thinking,'Aw shizz no I'm gonna be late everyone's gonna kill me' before I realized probably nobody was reading this. By now a whoever MIGHT be reading this has skipped down to the firt POV and is ignoring eeeeeverthing I'm typing. BTW, the chapters might be coming slower since it's no longer the weekend and a whooolle new problem is acting up(school)...

I might change the title soon... I mean, I have no plot planned out so far but 'Vocaloid' is a rather boring title...

CAPLOCK= Emphasis only. The bold and italic setting on Notepad is screwed up and messes up the whole friggin' page whenever I try. So CAPSLOCK is my best option.

Whenever I type '-' or '-' on Notepad(to seperate POVs and such), it disappears after I submit it, so sorry if it's hard to transition.

Dell and Meiko are gonna swear in this, and I'm too lazy to censor, so be prepared. T . T I don't cuss, and I don't know about you, but I can't see Dell without profanity. Seriously. It's like a battery-run clock without, like... batteries. Meiko... Well, I expect an alcoholic to swear, so... It's not a lot, anyways. OK, maybe it IS a lot... But Mikuo only says 1 bad word.

And da 'romance' part of the story begins here. I didn't add it to the genre just for fun, ya know.

I dun own Vocaloid, bro.

Dell POV

Ow... My back fucking hurts...

Everyone's hiding in their designated rooms ready to scare the shit out of this new kid. I got assigned the kitchen, which means a hell with hard walls, marble countertops, and no fucking carpet. God, I hit my head on the island in the middle of the room. Do they even know how much this hurts? I'm dying here! Jesus...

Mikuo POV

Left turn... left turn... right turn... Hm? There's an ice cream splotch on the paper. I try to rub at it, but it's all dried up and won't come off. Meh.

The guy with the dark blue hair, Kaito, gave me this sheet of paper with directions on a sloppy map drawn in crayon, a name tag sticker, and the building's blueprints(dunno why I need blueprints, though). The guy's wierd. He kept staring at my hair like it was food or something. I reach up and tugged on some of it. Hm. Doesn't seem like anything's wrong with it...

I continue to follow the crudely made map and, after 6 failed attempts, reach the house. It's frickin' huge, like the airport. It looks more like a skyscraper than a house, but every Vocaloid member get's their own room and they keep recruiting members.

I sigh, wondering if I can ever adjust to their level in society. All in all, I'll never be as famous, not that I'd want to. I'm just a backup singer. 'Backup. The help needed when things go wrong, the background for the main show. The unappreciated shoulder to cry on when things don't work out. But who's there for the backup...? Nobody. The backup is silent until needed, a servant to the big one. The background...'

I jolted a little when I realized there was somebody talking. I should have figured; there was no way I could be THAT poetic. But there's noboby there...

'Of course... The backup is independent...' There it is again. 'Screw it.' I think, and walk up to the ridiculously large double doors. Tch. What a waste. I twist the handle... and it gets stuck.

"Crappit!" I yell. It's locked. I don't have a key and it's locked. Juuuust great. Maybe there's another way in...

Meiko POV

"Thaaaaat was a great nap..." I mutter, stretching. I walk into the kitchen to see if I can find some sake and I stiffen as I see a grey blur pop up in front of me screaming Bloody Mary. I immediately retaliate and I punch it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Whoops. That was Dell. And I just punched his gut. I grin widely, realizing I, Sakine Meiko, just made Honne Dell talk. FUCK YEAH.

"YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS, KA-mmmmmphhhmm," Dell's got his arms wrapped around my face, covering my mouth. I blush and try to pry him off with my superhuman strength, but he suprisingly manages to hold on, tightening his grip. Which equals choking me half to death.

"You can't make a fucking sound when I let you go." he whispers quickly, noticing me gagging. "If you do, I'll give your stash to Haku." My stash? FUCK NO. I nod and he releases me. AIR! FRESH, SWEET AIR! I gasp and hyperventilate a little. I glare at Dell but he goes back to his shitty non-talking state. I sit next to him; RIGHT next to him. He shifts to the side a bit, trying to avoid me.

"Why the hell can't I make a soun-mmmmm?" Dammit, he's got his hand over my mouth again, but this time he's careful not to strangle me.

"What the fuck did I say about keeping quiet?" he hissed. "If I- no, if YOU make a sound and alert party kid, Miku'll get Rin to slaughter me with her huge ass steam roller!"

I rip his fingers away from my face and say,"Part kid?"

"The new guy, dumbass." I flinch back from his bluntness.

"Mikuo?"

"No, not M- Wait, Miku'O'? Mikuo?" he frowns. "Who the hell is that? New guy?" I give hima thumbs up.

"Now tell me what the fuck is going on."

Mikuo POV

Holy crap, that Rin girl has a steamroller? Awesome... I'm drooling as I daydeam about me in a gigantic cyan steamroller, mowing people down and flattening them without mercy...

OK, snapping out of it. A suprise party, huh? And for yours truly. Big mistake. I listen in for more details. What the hell? There are people in the freaking BATHROOM. Jeezum.

Time Skip~~~~~~ -  
>I'm climbing in through the 9th floor window. Touchdown. The reason I chose the 9th floor is because I heard Meiko and the dude with white hair say that the people were spread out from floors 1 through 7. The 8th floor's windows were all locked so I went 9th.<p>

The room is pink, red, and white on one side and black, brown, and white on the other. There are cat plushies everywhere. I mean it. EVERYWHERE. There are actually 2 live cats rubbing against my legs right now. Another is curled up on the white bed staring at me. Kinda reminds me of that Kaito guy.

I creep out of the room using my awesome ninja skills and pad down the hallway. There are name tag things hanging on the doors with names on them[Duh, Mikuo, they're NAME TAGS. What are you supposed to write on them?]. The one I stepped out of says 'SeeU' and 'Iroha Nekomura'. Neko? Cat? Eh...

I sneak further down the hallway and find a teal door. It has my name on it, too, but in curly lettering. I don't like it, nut I don't really care right now. One thing runs through my head briefly before I practically kick down the door and charge in: HECK YEAH MY ROOM! I look around and go into HolyShizz Mode. This looks like a freaking GIRL'S room. The bed is neatly made with fluffy throw pillows in a precise arrangement. The carpet is clean as hell without a single speck of dust on it. On the wall is a large bulletin board with random pictures tacked on it. And there's a tiny puppy in the corner of the room staring at me. Geez, why do people keep staring at me? Do I look wierd or something? If they say yes, I'm going to be seriously hurt.

I stare back at the puppy and we have a showdown. Mikuo vs Random Puppy: Who will blink first? . . . Mikuo! And the Random Puppy wins! OK, now I sound like one of those annoying news reporters that smile NO MATTER WHAT.

'Hello Jim!'

'Hello Charlotte! What's today's news?'

'Well, Jim, a humonguos meteor is speeding throught space and will most likely hit Earth with it's trajectory, therefore wipiing us all out!'

'Amazing!'

*Jim and Charlotte both laugh happily*

Those people are creepy. Whoa, way off topic.

I don't like my room very much, but it's OK, I guess. I can probably... mess it... up... later... Dang it I'm... so... darn sleepy... *yawns like cat* M... maybe... I'll... sleep a little...

Len POV

I can't believe we're having a party for that... that THING. He has no manners whatsoever and his hair is a mess[ha, I made Len a priss up]. I won't let him get anywhere NEAR Rin.  
>[Len sooooo protective. But Rin can still beat him up. Just sayin~]<p>

Rin POV

I wish Len would shut up... He's been muttering stuff about Mikuo for half an hour and it's driving me crazy...

"... doesn't deserve... and... stupid and... Rin... the..." I couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT THE FUGNUGGETS UP LEN." I said it in a normal voice, but I scared him pretty good.

We're in the living room, hiding under the table. When we first got here, we discovered a crapload stash of alcohol. It's either Meiko or Haku's... I think it's Meiko's, since she seems more addicted. But Len's all,'No, it's OBVIOUSLY Haku. She's so quiet you HAVE to be suspicious of her. I mean, who knows what she's hiding?' Psh.

"You have to be as quiet as possible." I told him. "If you don't, I will flatten you." With my pwecious wittle woad-wolla~.

"Y-yes, Rin-sama..." Len's staring at me with genuine fear in his eyes. Ah.

That's the paranoid brother I know and love to annoy. -  
>Miku POV<p>

Owchies... My knee hurts from kneeling on the floor. I'm on the 1st floor, waiting to pop out at the new backup singer. Of course, I'M the first person to scare him. I'm the lead singer, and it will probably boost their self-esteem.

BUT I'M SICK AND TIRED AND MY KNEES HAVE THOSE WIERD CARPET MARKS ON THEM~~~![Ya know, when you kneel/lean on the carpet and it gets imprinted on your skin. It really does hurt.] I take out my iPhone and text Luka. She's the only person I can remember on the 'Tired and Need Backup' team Luki asked for.

'i hrt. gonna rest a lil. covr? XP'

'sur. down n 5'

I sigh and l squint at the clock in the corner of the screen.

11:42...

11:42...

11:42...

YES! 11:43! I start dancing around.

"Ahem..." I look up. Luka. She leans against the door frame and deftly raises an eyebrow at me.

"Ahahahahahah..." I laugh awkwardly, blushing in embarrassment. She smiles a little and jerks her head toward the elevator. "Thanks, Luka." "No problem."

I walk into the elevator and press the button for the 9th floor. I need to go to my room and take a nap... Glancing around, I catch my reflection in the mirrors.

I loved the mirrors. They were Neru's idea when we remodeled this place from some old car company. Mercedes, I think. The mirrors were placed in an abtract, yet orderly manner: Large shards scattered around aimlessly with smaller pieces filing in the space between them, like a mosaic.

'Ding'

Elevator's here. I step out, the sounds of my bare feet muffled against the clean white carpet. I walk down the hallway lethargically, almost failing to acknowledge that Iroha and SeeU's room door is slightly ajar and a that soft grey kitten is wandering around in front of the entrance. I smile a little, picking up the cat and placing it in the cat-lovers' room.

I keep my paces steady, returning to my first mission. I quietly open the door and crouch down,calling out gently. "Liiku~[Leek]."

A small black Maltese races out of the corner of the room and licks my fingers. I pick it up. So cute. And obviously not tired. I release it out my door, knowing the cats will be safe from Liiku.

Yawning, I turn to the bed, frowning as I realize to pillows I worked so hard to arrange are misplaced. Liiku usually sleeps in the little puppy bed I bought for him. Maybe he got bored.

A sigh escapes my lips as I reach for a pillow, straightening it into proper allignment... and notice the cyan mop of hair buried in the soft cushions.

I leapt back, suprised. Did someone cut my hair again? I frantically run my fingers through my silky locks, searching for a missing chunk of hair. Phew. Safe.

I scowl. Someone played a trick on me. Must've bought one of those cosplay wigs and thrown it on my bed. I feel like screaming. Do they KNOW how hard it will be to clean? And no, I refuse to hire a maid to screw up my room. I let out yet another sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Mm... Sighing not gonna get me anywhere... Might as well try to get it off. I grasp a big clump of it and turn around, attempting to put it in the trashcan. I hear a sharp yelp and pivot around to see a boy with a striking resemblance to me asleep on my bed with a pained expression.

I recover from my shock and let go of the hair, bending over him to get a better look. He was cute... I blushed, staring at him.

...Darn it, if I keep staring at him, I'll never get my rest. But I can't just barge into someone else's room... Or push... I read the boy's nametag: Mikuo. I can't push Mikuo off the bed... I'll just... stay waaaaay on the other side of the bed, yeah!

I crawl under the covers, flushing.

Kai:I brought some new characters in~.  
>Ages:<br>Iroha-14 SeeU-15 They're honorary(not blood related) cat sisters.

Miku:*blushing* WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GET IN BED WITH MIKUO? I'M NOT THAT DIRTY!

Kai:Well, it was getting kinda long and I didn't know how to give it a good ending, so I decided to leave it like that.

Miku:B-b-but...

Meiko:FUCK YEAH I GOT A POV IN!

Kai:Meiko, no swearing in the credits.

Meiko:B-b-but...


	4. Waking Up The Dress

Hi.

I feel kinda bad, so I'm gonna try to fit in some different POVs. But I'll have Mikuo in eeeeevery chapter. I'll always have Mikuo. He's the goddang main character.

*suddenly yandere smile* And I hadfun messing with Neru this chapter... HELLZ YEAH THE POWER OF AUTHOR INFLUENCE!

*back to 'normal'* Ahem. Sorry.

I don't freaking own Vocaloid, OK? Geez.

Kaito POV

Hmmnn... Mikuo seems to be rather late... OK EXTREMELY LATE HE WAS SUPPOSED TO ARRIVE LIKE 3 HOURS AGO.

We've all pretty much given up on him coming and decided suprised parties are overrated and a regular party would do.  
>Mikuo looks like a pretty nice kid even though he's like a guy version of Miku... And both their hair looks like mint icecream...<p>

OH WELL TIME FOR ICE CREAM!

Mikuo POV

Dang it... It's so flipping cold...

I flip over from my left side to my right. Wow. I didn't expect it, but it actually worked. It's warmer now. I'm only semiconscious, too lazy to open my eyes. Mmmmm...

Mmmm?

Mmm.

Mmmmmmm...

It smells like... HOLY FREAKING MOTHER OF JESUS LEEKS.

I'm instantly high off the smell and my eyes snap open to find themselves staring at grey. WTH? Grey? Freaking grey? Mmmm... Leeks...

I try to sit up but the grey thing is weighing down the blankets and everything's still kinda hazy. Ya know, when you wake up and it's impossible to clench your fist for a couple minutes. That's what I felt like. But I'm a MAN and I can take freaking ANYTHING. Whut now.

The thing-a-ma-jig made a kind of noise and I froze. It rolled over and I tensed as I saw what it was.

A GIRL?

Time skip~~~ -  
>FUDGE IT MY HANDS ARE ASLEEP. I can't move my aaaaarrrrrmmss.<p>

The girl that looks disturbingly like me turns back and forth, muttering some stuff. "Wierd... so... cute and adorable... Hachune... Liiku... Mi-" She suddenly cut herself off.

"'Suki da yo to iu tabi ni fueru 'suki' no kimochi wa kitto boku ga shinu made..." [Theory of Love]

WTF?

The girl just sang in the middle of her sleep. I'm freaking out... Eh. My arms are a little better; I can move them slightly, but I can't lift them from the bed.

Ow!

It doesn't help that the stranger just CRUSHED MY ARMS UNDER HER BACK. She's a lot heavier than she looks. And her arm is across MY FACE. She smells like leeks and, strangely, Rice Krispie Treats. Wierd.

She starts to sing again, her voice no longer muffled my the fluffy pillows.

"Sekai de..."

And that's it. What? I don't get it. You don't just sing 2 WORDS and stop like,'Ohh~ I'm freaking DONE.' It's not right.

Rin POV

"!" I laugh like a maniac. I got Neru in a revealing dress~~~! Woot!

Maybe... I grin again as I hear Neru's death threats. They're really graphic.

"LEEEEEEEENNN HEEEEEELLLLLPP! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIEEE!" I scream. I know he'll come. I'll have fun watching him nosebleed to death. Heh. -  
>Neru POV<p>

"RIIIIIINNNN!" Fudge that kid! I wanna strangle her pale snappable neck, lock her in a spiked iron box with a high quality microphone, and throw her into a bottomless lake so I can sit back and listen to her die from lack of oxygen and blood loss with my brand-new Bose sound system. Wow. Intense, huh?

I'm chasing after her right now and gaining; it pays to be athletic and text at the same time. But it's INSANELY hard to run in a short dress and heels. And I can't text for help 'cuz that LITTLE MIDGET stole my new iPhone4S. Goddangit, I only just got the new cover(goldish)!

"Neru-chan!" I hear. The shota.

"Hm?" I turn around to see Len coming around the corner. "Watcha want?"

"Have you see-" he stops abruptly and his eyes bug out as he stares at me. WTF.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, shota." He doesn't say a word. Hm. Normally he would make some lame attempt at denying his shota-ness. Tch. Hopeless cause.

"W-w-w-w-what are y-you w-wearing...?" he stutters, blushing. I groan and take a look at myself.

Ech. Rin forced me into these with the pretense of saying,'I want to wear it buuuutt... I wanna see it on someone else first. To test it, ya know?' Psh.

It's tight and black around the chest with criss-crossing spaghetti straps over one shoulder. The material on the waist is lacy and grey, faintly exposing some of my skin. The skirt is close fitting until you come to the dull gold ribbons. Then it poofs out(only a little) a third of the way down my thighs and stops. Ugh, way too short without my usual shorts. It's lightly layered underneath with slightly see through white-ish yellow silk and lace. I also have these uncomfortable fishnet stockings that start just above my knees and itch like crazy. Seriously. I wanna scratch it, but it just makes it feel worse and it's almost impossible, considering the boots Rin got on me. Said boots are confining and black with yellow laces on 3 freaking inch heels[Like the usual boots with laces.]. Jesus. My hair is up in it's usual ponytail and gravity-defying hair ribbon, but a small black hat[Think about the pic from Rin and Len's Magnet. Just the hat.] is perched on my head, refusing to come off with expert usage of hairpins. A solid black elbow length fingerless glove is taut around my left arm and my right is captured by clinking yellow and silver bangles. Further up, a loose grey arm choker thingy[I don't know what it's called. It's like a choker. On your arm.] wraps around, hiding the bruise I got when I slammed into a wall texting. An equally grey choker[Original and for the neck.] is around my neck accompanied with a medium sized chain. WTF. A chain. Am I a freaking DOG?

Len keeps his gaze on me and I start to feel uncomfortable. My 'must mutilate to near death and Neru-phobia' senses are tingling and I know Rin is nearby, but it's really distracting to have a girly-boy gawk at you in a dress.

"N-n-neru-ch-" An explosive shower of blood floods out of his nose and he passes out as I hear the quiet 'click' signifying a picture has been taken. Using MY PHONE. Grrrr...

"Fudge it all." I mutter loudly, heading toward the elevator. We, meaning me and the Kagamines, both room on the 6th floor. There I have some clothes to change into and multiple old phones containing old accounts I can use to hatemail and spam Rin with. Yeeeeaaaaahh.

I leave, planning on which account should recieve the hatemail first. Facebook? Myspace? Tinierme? Facebook. Then I suddenly get glomped by 2 UFFs. Unidentified Flying Friends.

"NERU-CHAN! YOU'RE SOOOOOO PRETTY AND CUTEEEEE~!" Teto.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" SeeU.

"WHAT THE HECK GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHOS!" Neru. Oh wait, that's me.

"Awww... Come on, Neru..." SeeU pouts at me, her kitty ears flattening against her flaxen hair. She hates it when someone's mad at her. I feel a painful throb looking at the robotic ears.

"We'll just take some pics, 'kay?" Teto, on the other hand, doesn't really care, so she usually gets what she wants. Stupid chimera.

The chimera pulled out her silvery pink phone, flips it open, and yells,"Iro-chan!"

Iroha, better known as the more intense fellow Hello Kitty lover[Yeah. Neru luuuuuuuvs Hello Kitty. Heh.], pops out of nowhere and points her *cough* removable *cough* speaker gloves at me.

"Don't move." she instructs in that commanding voice that made RIN throw away an ORANGE.

Flinching, I back up slightly. Like I said, I like my ears. And my bones. Yup, bones. Once, Luki screwed up the settings on the speakers without Iro knowing. Result, she tries to play one of my song covers at a request and shatters half the bones in Len's... left arm, I think. Ever since she's been using that little ninja skill to blackmail us...

"YAYS!" Teto squeals happily and jumps around. "'Kays now Iro-chan, thank yous!" Iro backs off and leans against the wall, ready to threaten me again if needed.

SeeU, who had mysteriously disappeared, returns with a fancy iron chair.

"Pose!" she says all happy-like. I complain about how it's so stupid and stuff when Iroha, the sneaky rat, er, cat,

"Fine, fine..." I mutter, trying to look like I don't care. "So how am I supposed to pose?"

Teto strokes her invisible beard and looks deep in thought. Aw crappit she's thinking. The yandere is thinking. NUUU.

All of a sudden Liiku, Miku's puppy, ran into the room and tackled me. For some reason, Liiku seems to like me better than Miku... Eh. I scramble up and dust myself off, unconciously shoving Liiku away. The pup whines and nudges my ankles, his fur tickling. I try not to laugh and my face turns red holding it in.

"Nee..." SeeU stares up at me. "Neru-chan looks cute blushing." I let myself laugh a little. Me? Cute? Psh.

"KITTY!" yells Teto.

Meiko POV

WOOT WOOT PARTEH~~~! *completely drunk off Budweiser fumes*

O WAYT DID I LAIK 4GET SOMMIN'? NAH~ -  
>Dell POV<p>

Dammit my back hurts... *still not informed about the new party plans*

Dell:Huh? I'm still stuck in the kitchen? When did Meiko leave?

Kai:I'm evil like that, skipping around without notifying you. MWAHAHAHAHAH. HAH.

Dell:Mmkay...

Neru:WTF. Why am I stuck in such a slutty dress?

Kai:It's all Rin's fault, remember?

Rin:*pops up suddenly from hearing her name*What now?


	5. Carrots and Neko Ears

I just MIGHT add Rei and Rui... But...

'KITTY!' Hope you remembered the partial cliffie. It sucked, didn't it?

Zatsune~

I don't own Vocaloid. But guess who does~? Yeah, I don't know either.

Iroha POV

Waiting for the party and new person...

This is ridiculous, no?

Luka POV

Oh my.

I just walked around the turn of the hallway to see Rin, Teto, and SeeU messing around with Neru, who's in a... dress? Iroha's leaning on a wall in her usual bored manner, her speakers practically sparkling. And Len... Len is passed out on the floor with blood on his face.

I'm leaving.

Gumi POV

Hmm... Where are my carrots?

I just LOVE carrots. I started to eat them around 5 years ago when I heard they were good for your eyes, which suited me perfectly since I'm an otaku. Not to mention they taste pretty awesome. I won't eat them cooked, though. Then it's just plain nasty, way too sweet and mushy. Yech.

Back to the matter at hand, I had a sudden urge to have carrots a few minutes earlier and I couldn't find any in the kitchen. I stashed some in Miku's room last week in her mini fridge, with permission of course. I'm sure she wouldn't touch eat them, what with her leek obsession and all. Leeks are... OK, I guess.

I step off The Elevator(I call it 'The Elevator') and head toward her room, noticing some pawprints leading to the staircase. Liiku, most likely. The cats never really leave this floor.

Miku's door was closed, but not locked. I knock and hear a little noise that sounds like... I don't know, there was just a noise.

I cautiously open the door and glance around. I see a sight that makes me question Miku's innocence.

She's in bed with a boy that looks like her mirror image. Like Rin and Len. OMG. I stumble back and hit the wall right next to the door, mumbling apologies. The Miku-boy turns, hearing my semi-painful contact with the wall, and spots me. He motions toward the blankets with his chin and mouths 'Help me.'

Confused, I creep forward and see the blanket tangled around him and Miku lying on the ends, effectively trapping the boy.

"How do I help?" I whisper as quietly as possible. I'll ask for an explanation later.

"Try to roll her over a little." he says hoarsely. Maybe his throat is dry? I nod and start to slowly nudge Miku over to the other side of the bed. She responds and rolls over.

Sighing, the boy frees himself and gestures for us to leave the room, his arms flopping around. We both pad out and I hear Miku belt out the lyrics to 'Bad Apple'. I smile briefly and gently close the door. Then I face the boy.

"Who are you, and why were you in Miku's bed?" I keep my voice down in case Miku can hear us. The boy's eyes widen slightly and he looks at the tag on the door. Then he mutters some stuff.

"Sorry. I must've read the tag wrong." He points at said tag, his hand trembling, and explains, his voice still rather scratchy. "I'm Hatsune Mikuo, the new backup singer for... Vocaloid, I think."

I glance at the tag and realize, with it's curly lettering, the swirls at the end of the 'u' in 'Miku' does make it look like 'Mikuo'. "Oh."

"Yeah." We stand there awkwardly.

"So..."

"So..."

Len POV

*passed out*OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGICAN'-

Zatsune Miku POV

It's so unfair. I basically look and sound exactly like my DNA donor, but nooo, I'm only there to represent the 'dark and evil' side of Hatsune Miku. Tch.

I only starred partially in 'Bad Apple'. I even had to lip synch! Screw it all.

Dell POV

The kitchen light flicked on and I, woken up from the light sleep I had, shot up and screamed into whoever-I-don't-care's face.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Eep." Huh?

I look down and see Haku, my half-sister, cowering on the ground. That's right, I fucking said half-sister. We have different dads.

"Er, Haku, I'm sorry and shit, so-" Right in the middle of me trying to explain, she passes out. Shit.

Neru POV

Ugh... This is so embarrassing...

Right after Teto yelled 'kitty', SeeU vanished again and returned with a HUGE box of cosplay stuff. They, meaning Teto, Seeu, and Rin(who had joined them a few minutes ago without me knowing), pored over the torture material. I could hear them squabbling over... colors?

"Grey?" Rin, that indecisive maggot.

"Nah... Too bland." Teto. "I want a rare color, one that's, like, NEVER seen on cats. Pink!"

"Pink doesn't suit her, though... I suggest golden, to match the dress ribbons." Rin, again.

"White! It'd be sho~ cute on her!" SeeU.

"No, no, no. Whites waaaay too innocent for Neru. Especially when she's in that dress." Iroha? Traitor. Though I should have called you that when you THREATENED TO KILL ME.

They all became extremely quiet, too quiet for me to listen in, and I could see Teto and Rin make exaggerated hand gestures. WTF?

You might be wondering why I'm not running for my life. Well, blame SeeU and the 'Plan Ahead' classes she took last month. Remember that iron chair? I got tied to it. Yeah. Unbelievable.  
>"BLACK!"<p>

"WHAT THE FFFF-" That would be me trying to swear from my ears ALMOST DYING. But I got cut off.

"Neru-nyan!" Nyan?

I didn't do anything. It's not like I COULD. I'm just Miss-Tied-To-A-Chair.

All of a sudden the atmosphere turned all dark and scary. They all leered at me with creepy expressions, minus Iroha, who just pointed her lethal weapon at me and yawned.

"G-guys?" I'm stuttering. Crap, I'm not supposed to show any fear!

"Kukukukukukukuku..." Again, minus Iro, who just stared at me. Either way, I was VERY uncomfortable.

SeeU had, and I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it, had the most evil look on her face. Darn that yandere. She reached toward me and I sqeezed my eyes shut and felt something being clipped into my hair.

I opened my eyes and tried to see what it was, but I can't exactly see what's on the top of my head.

Too dang slow for my liking, Teto untied me. I wanted to run screaming 'FREEDOM!' or at least, ya know, LEAVE, but noooo- The Hello Kitty fiend had me at speaker-point. That sounded wierd, right?

Teto(she seems to be doing most of the work) skipped behind me and LIFTED MY EXTREMELY SHORT SKIRT. Holy crap, they're gonna take pics of my underwear, NUUUUU, I'M GONNA GET BLACKMAILED.

Wait, no. I could vaguely see Teto strap something around my waist, a sort of belt, I think.

"DONE!" she yelled. I seem to be more protective of my ears lately, wonder why?

Ted, Teto's brother, ripped off SeeU's magic act and appeared out of nowhere with... a mirror? Wow, I was expecting a knife. Rin shoved the mirror in my face and I reeled back, straight into... Len?

"N-neru?" He looked at me and, whoop de freaking do, he passes out. AGAIN. Only with more blood. What's wrong with him?

Rin held the mirror back on my face and I saw myself. What. The. Fudging. Fudge.

"WHAT THE FUDGING FUDGE!" I yelled. So much for keeping cool, Neru.

But it was ridiculous. Even more ridicluous than the dress, if possible. Which made it worse when they were paired together.

Some hairclips the same shade of my hair was on my head, which I didn't really mind so much as BLACK NEKO EARS attached to them. And from under my dress, a loooong black tail hung out. A TAIL.

"So cute..." Teto and SeeU started talking about how 'cute' I was. Tch. Cute? Scientifically impossible.

"But you ARE cute!" cried Rin, hugging me, making me arch a thick eyebrow, something I had mastered over the years. Did I say that out loud? Apparently, yes.

"I look like I'm cosplaying. I'm not THAT big of an otaku." I told her. "Go find Gumi to cosplay for you, 'kay?"

"Gumi's too tall..." she mumbled. "And you're cuter than she is in the eyes of most of the Vocaloids. Even Miku and her egoistical self thinks so! Compared to Gumi, anyways. And I'm not saying she's ugly, I'm... just saying she pretty, but not cute. Not the type that you feel like you wanna hug~." At this, Rin hugged me even tighter, Teto and SeeU joining in. I felt like I was suffocating. Help me, God.

"Th-*choke to death slightly*there are Vocaloids cuter than I am. Go get them." I said, exasperated. "Or do it yourself." I was dying, a light... the light... THE FREAKING LIGHT.

"B-b-b-but..." SeeU let go and turned her huge eyes on me. Psh. Not gonna work, kids. Can't beat me when I'M the one who taught you. Good thing I never told them how to fake-cry. And I know she's a vicious yandere.

"P-pwease~ Newu-chan?" Teto joined her, making her pink super-huge-round-kawaii-anime-sparkly-give-me-what-I-want-pwetty-pwease-with-sugar-on-da-tippy-tip-top-I'm-just-a-wittle-girl-who-pwomises-to-newer-ewer-abuse-her-powers-eyes. That was long. I sigh in defeat and the duo light up in happiness.

Psyche.

"No." I say firmly, ignoring my still-being-strangled status for the moment. Their faces fall, SPLAT on the carpet where the janitor will have to deal with them.

"Yes." Darn, Rin's not dead. But she let go.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

We go at it for maybe 10 minutes before I Bugs Bunny[where you go yes no yes no yes no no YES] her and leave. I finally make it to my room and rip off the boots and leggings. Then I flop down on my bed, too tired to move. Or maybe I'm just lazy.

"It's ho~ot." I mutter to myself, opening the window. Ah. What a nice breeze. I lay back on my bed and wait for death.

Teto POV

"NUUUUUUUUUU! WE LOST HER!" I wailed with SeeU. Even Iroha seemed sad. Ish.

"No, we didn't." Rin? I wonder what that means? Then I see Rin hold up the secret weapon.

Neru's phone.

Nyanyanyanya~ Time skip~ -  
>Mikuo POV<p>

We stand there.

And that's it.

I'm feeling kinda uncomfortable, and I can tell the girl is too. We've been standing for a while.

"So..." She started the 'so' thing again.

"So..."

And back and forth and back and forth and back and- ya know, a pattern.

I decide to leave. "See ya, uh... girl I don't know." I tell her, waving. I walk back to the pink and brown cat room with her following me and jump out the window. Like a NINJA. I really like ninjas.

I can hear her gasp a little as I cling to the window fixtures. I see her poke her head out and look down. Too bad I'm not down~. I'm up. Duh. I hear another gasp, from the same girl only louder and more scared. There are loud clunky footsteps indicating she ran off, most probably to call the police and see my gorey spattered remains being scraped off the sidewalk.

Hah.

Ow, my arms are hurting... I gotta find another way in.

Mikuo:I am SUCH a ninja.

Rin:I know, right?

Kai:I think you know what's gonna happen. If you don't... I, uh... Pity you? Yeah, I pity you.

Meiko:MAKE UP YOUR MIND, WOMAN.

Kai:You can't call me 'woman'. I'm only in 8th grade. SO HAH, LADY.

Miku:*still asleep in some dark corner*

Mikuo:I'M A FRIGGIN' NINJA! 


	6. Bloody Hands

I'm dragging this out waaaaaay too much. There's been, what, 4 chapters on the same frickin' day already? Tch. But I'm into it and I can't just SKIP over couple day like that without failing even more epically than I alreadly am. OTZ

I'll try to skip a day in this chapter. Sometime in the middle.

So.

So.

So.

Eh.

Gumi:Sakai doesn't own Vocaloid or, ya know, the fanmades, genderbents, and stuff.

Mikuo POV

I'm just kinda crawling around on the building. It REALLY hurts my fingers, probably 'cuz of the tiny little cracks in the wall that were making them BLEED. Seriously, I'm bleeding. Right now.

Clinging to the wall with one arm hugging a flagpole, I rubbed my fingers against my WHITE shirt. Which made it turn, ya know, RED.

I was a bit ticked that my shirt was dirty 'cuz I like to make good impressions, but I didn't want to fall. Blood is suprisingly slippery.

I heard 'Piece of Cipher', a song Rin helped me download the short time I met her. Heh. Len was glaring at me the whole time. Siscon.

The song was my new ringtone and I tried to pick up.

Slippery blood + hands + phone = Phone falling... uh, I think I'm on the 3rd floor? Yeah. Phone falling 3 floors down the explode on the ground.

"NUUUUUUUU!" I yell. Causing a little girl on a tricycle to look up at me. She was 7 maybe, and had 2 short black ponytails on either side of her head. My destroyed phone was next to her.

I'm not a pedo or a pervert, but I kinda died inside looking at her. Which made me slip a little and almost fall to my death, like my phone.

"Nii-chan!" The little girl was staring at me with these huge eyes, all worried-ish. It's a good thing I'm immune to eyes like that. "D-do you need help?"

Playing it cool, I said, "Nah, I'm good." and climbed up a floor. And that means I, guiltily(Is that even a word?), ditched her.

Dang, there are NO open windows. And I don't feel like dropping down to the ground. 'Cuz I'm a NINJA.

I inched up 2 more floors before I FINALLY found an open window. I poked my head in and saw another girl with dark-ish blond hair in a... er... a very... a dress-thing. And cat cosplay. It was actually kind of... cute? I sound perverted.  
>We stared at eachother for a while befor it got all awkward.<p>

"So..." I tried to talk, but she didn't seem like she was going to any time soon. "I'll... just be going..."

I started to leave when the girl grabbed my collar, choking me. She turned me around and looked me straight in the eye.

"WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU." She's kinda like Len that way. Blunt.

"I'm Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo. Duh." I can be blunt, too. She pulled me inside.

"No chizz. You've got a nametag, genius." I've been out-blunted. "What are you doing here, Spiderman?" Spiderman?

"Backup si-"

"HOLY FFF- Ahem. Sorry." The girl got up and straightened her *cough*very short*cough* skirt. "Backup singer, huh? I'm Akita Neru." She stuck out her hand.

"Uh, OK." I reached out to shake Neru's hand and that's when she saw it.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" She grabbed my arm, inspecting it.

"Well, uh, the building has these spiky parts and cracks in it. They cut me." Now I sound stupid.

"Tch." Neru dragged me out of her room and suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I'm not wearing this. I hate it." She pointed at her cosplay and dress.

"Then why are you wearing it now?"

"Some of my 'friends' forced me to wear it and I was too lazy to change. Stay here." She left me in the hallway and slammed the door to her room shut. Then she came out wearing a regular shirt and some shorts. What a drastic change.

"So... where do we go?"

"Hmm... Luka's good with medical stuff..." She ran back in her room and returned. "GODDANGIT WHERE THE FUDGE IS MY PHONE?" She yelled.

"I dunno. You can use..." I trailed off, remembering my phone smashing to bits. "Wait, sorry, phone broke."

"Nnnnn." She seized my bloody shirt sleeve and pulled me along to a... an elevator? Geez, high tech rich people.

We stepped in and I marveled at the pieces of mirror stuck to the walls around us. "Whoa... This is so cool..."

"I designed it myself." Neru said proudly. She tapped one of her reflections with her nails. "I love it here."

Rin POV

"So... How are we gonna blackmail her?" asked SeeU.

"Grr... I don't know! I wanted to upload the pictures to my, uh, 'our' laptop, but noooo, I can't work with technology well!" I was tired and ticked off.

"Hmm..." Iroha sighed. "I'm good with computers."

Teto glomped her. "Help us!"

"No, you guys alreadly owe me 7, no?" Then she left. Darn that french cat.

"Who else is all techy and stuff?" SeeU, with all her questions.

"Len, but he-" I walked over and gave him a light kick. "-is in a coma from seeing Neru in a dress. Specifically, THAT dress."

Teto frowns. "He's gotten rather perverted lately."

Don't I know it. I caught him staring at Miku in a swimsuit right before school started. That makes me think.

"Forget the phone." I say, straightening up. "We're gonna go swimming~!"

"Yaaaaayyy!" Teto and SeeU yelled at exactly the same time.

"And we'll rope Neru into wearing a swimsuit!"

"Yaaaaaaaaayyy~!"

"And THEN we'll take pics and torture Len until he passes out from blood loss again!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY~~!"

I smirk. Maybe I'll invite the new guy. Mikuo seems pretty cool.

Dell POV

I managed to drag Haku under a table and now I'm crouching beside the island. Again.

Mmmm...

Person!

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" I yell, flopping my arms around like a shitty clown. Then I fall down on my ass.

Hm? No reaction? It's Neru and some dude that looks a hell lot like Miku.

"Where the fudge is Luka?" asks Neru. It's like I just came in the room.

"I dunno where the fuck she is." I tell her. Then I point at the Miku-guy. "But who the hell is that?"

"Backup singer, Hatsune Mikuo." They say it at the same time, like Rin and Len when they wanna scare the shit outta someone.

"Well, hi kid." I grab his hand and pull myself up. He winces, and I let go as soon as I'm up. "What's wrong?"

"I need meds, my hands are bleeding." He shows me his bloody hands and I look at my own to see the blood smeared all over it. I notice his shirt's all reddish so I wipe my hands off on the sleeve.

"Dell!" Neru.

"Come on, Akita, his shirt's already fucked up." And it's true.

"Whatever, gimme your phone." Without a word, I hand her my shitty phone.

She relaxes visibly with her fingers on the keys and starts to do what she does best. Texting. Damn, how can a person's finger's move so fast?

"Done." she says, and I take the phone back. My eyes bug out as I look at the history on my phone.

"Why the fuck did you text that guy?"

"I've been phone-less for an hour, cut me some slack." She waves her hand at me.

"You had to text THAT guy? And to come over to my room next week?"

"Yah." She takes Mikuo's hand and leaves. "Buh-bye."

Time skip~

"Dell!"

"I hate you so fucking much, you perverted asshole!"

Neru yelled at us from the other room. "Be nice, kids! Dell, I would love for you to, but killing Gakupo just gives us a lot of paperwork, mmkay?"

Miku POV

"So...?" I look at Mikuo from under my eyelashes, hoping he'll notice and say I'm pretty.

"What?" I sigh. he's so dense. I've kinda-sorta-maybe liked him ever since he, uh, fell asleep in my bed... Yeah.

"HEY GUYS!" Rin. I think she might like him too, but she's always so energetic. I can't find a way to ask her and become official rivals.

"Whassup, Rin?" Mikuo. I'm sure there only friends... Oh no. I'm so paranoid.

"We're all going swimming next week!" Swimming?

"Yays!" I squeal, clapping my hands together.

"Pool or beach?" asks Mikuo.

"We were gonna go to the beach, but... Yeah. We're going to the pool. The huge one! I've planned for half a month, and everyones invited!"

Kai:I wrote this pretty quickly. Like, in 1 day. Maybe 'cuz of no school?

Mikuo:I hate school.

Kai:You're gonna be in school soon, so suck it up, ninja.

Len:I hate nosebleeds.

Dell:I hate Gakupo.

Neru:I hate perverts.

Kai:That's your problem.

Luka:I'm the only sensible one here... Bye.


	7. Pools and Phones

**Hi. I have no idea what to write. Seriously. THERE. IS. NO. PLOTLINE.**

**I don't 'own' anything except this crappy laptop, a messed up brain, and assorted knowledge on HOW TO FREAKING KILL, so lay off, lawsuit, before I BREAK your NECK.**

Luki POV

"Ne, where are we?" Rin. Rin, Kaito, Len, Dell, and I are crammed into this tiny car. Kaito's driving, Dell's asleep in shotgun, and the twins and I are in the back.

I sigh. "I dunno. Ask the driver, smart one."

"Hmph." Rin pouted at me and I lightly tugged her bow. "Kaito-nii, where are we?"

Kaito, the dunce, turned to look at us and said,"I'm not sure."

"H-huh? Are we... lost?"

The blue-haired idiot scratch his head, keeping his other hand on the wheel. "I think so..."

"YOU IDIOT!" I had to grab Rin's arms to keep her from throttling the him. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?"

"Rin, calm down. I wanna kill him too, but let's wait until we're safe to murder him." Rin glares at me before nodding.

"Haa~aaahh..." Dell finally woke up. Great. "Wha's goin' o- HOLY SHIT KAITO WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!" I realize Kaito's been watching us this whole time and the car is slowly drifting off course.

"HYAAAAAA!" Rin shrieks as we swerve back and forth, trying to get back to the main road. I slap a hand over her mouth to shut her up. She continues to scream, her voice muffled my my fingers. She needs a clearer message.

"Shut. Up." She complies. I remove my hand and she gives me a creepy smile, her eyes flat and dark.

"Luki? Don't touch me. Ever again. Or I will personally ignore all Len's warnings and flatten you with my road roller. 'Kays?" I fail trying to block an image of my crushed and mangled body and shudder.

I shrug at her and lean back. Len's been awfully quiet... I turn a bit and see him snoring slightly. He looks so girly and weak. Shota. I ignore him and try to sleep as Dell explains to Rin how Kaito had forgotten to follow the GPS instructions.

Akaito POV

I shift, uncomfortable. This is dumb. I don't even want to swim. But nooo, they needed another driver and Luki refused. And I can't say no to Teto, SeeU, Miku, Gumi, Naru, Rin, Kaiko, and, God, YUKI staring at me with those huge eyes. Especially Yuki.

"We're here!" I yell, pulling up to parking lot. I can see a few jerk awake. I wonder why Rin chose THIS particular pool? Eh.

"Nyaaa~aah.." Neru stretches and climbs out of the passenger seat. She's the only one besides me who's wearing normal clothes and not a swimsuit.

I undo my seatbelt and get out, doing a head count.

"Akai-nii!" Kaiko runs up to me. "Where's your swimsuit?"

"I didn't feel like swimming." I pat her head and turn, locking the doors.

"Hey..." I see the new guy, Mikuo, with a half-asleep Gumi leaning on him. "Can I get some help?"

I sigh and get Nero to help. This is gonna be boring.

Miku POV

Hm. Where is everybody? We seemed to have arrived earlier...

I sneak a look at Mikuo. He's wearing one of those hoodie swimsuits and is supporting... Gumi. I think she was sitting next to him. Suprisingly, I don't feel a bit jealous, not even a tiny little bit that I can squish between my fingers.

Nero's helping him...

"Where's Neru?" I ask no one in particular.

"She's over my the entrance." called Luka as she randomly smacked Gakupo. He's whining...

She's right. Neru's leaning against the wall next to the door of the private pool, looking bored.

"Hey Neru, what's up?" I ask, hoping for some intresting drama story I can twist into my own fantasy. Heh, just kidding. But I do want some news.

"I dunno. What about you?" She's still angry that Rin stole her new phone. Best grudge holder ever.

"I don't know either..."

Teto POV

"Ehhh..." I stare at the door. "Why does the pool have a fence around it?"

"It's a private pool, all high class and stuff." says Luki. "It's not free and the fence is up so people who don't pay can't get into all it's finery."

"Oh." I skip away from him and to the booth. "Kiyoteru-kun. How do we get in?" [Geez, Luki just told you.]

"I pay for us." Kiyoteru looked bored.

"Oh."

Rin POV

"Kaito..." Both me and Luki leered at him threateningly. "Time for death..." We finally got off the car and into the pool room, which was huuuuuuge.

"N-noo~"

"Too late." Luki suddenly had 3 of those silverware knives in his hand. wedged between his fingers like ninja stars.

"Whoa, where'd ya get the knives?" I yelled.

Luki looked at me. "You find our where Luka gets her forks, and I'll tell you."

"Deal!" I nodded confidentally. I turned back to- "WHERE THE HECK DID KAITO GO?"

Dell pointed at a door. "Guy's locker room."

"OK Luki, GOOO!" I shoved him toward the door. Then I ran off to find Teto and SeeU. I crash into something.

"Ow... Rin?" It's Nero. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going. By the way, have you seen Neru?"

"Neru? She's by the pool on that side-" he pointed to the opposite side of the room."-texting her heart out, most likely." Heh. Not after I took her phone.

"Uh-huh. Thanks Nero." I ditch him and spot SeeU and Iroha. "Guys!"

"What is it?" asks SeeU.

"Operation: Len's Death By Blood Loss!"

"Mhmm..." Iroha's leaving. Forget her.

"We have to find Teto..." SeeU looks around, scanning the pool grounds. "There!" She points at the drill-head lounging on a deck chair, sipping some orange drink... ORANGE.

"TETO!" I run and tackle her and wrestle the drink away. "What flavor is this?" I demand.

"Mango papaya." I give it back to her, my nose wrinkling up in disgust.

"Yech. You know what, forget that. I brought IT." I hold up an orange duffle bag. The chimera's eye's light up.

"H-hey..." SeeU finally caught up to us. "W-w... where's Neru...?" She has no stamina whatsoever.

I wave my hand toward the blonde's location. "She's over th- Where'd she go?"

Mikuo POV

This Gumi person is... kinda heavy...

Nero or whatever his name is ditched me. I'm stuck with all the work~.  
>Neru POV<p>

I'm soooooo bored... I wanna kill Rin so bad for stealing my phone. I've already got it all planned out in my head. It involves Len and pudding, 2 of the things she trusts the most. Then she'll be betrayed, NYAHAHAHAHAH.

I look around and see a phone on the chair next to me blaring out 'Black Rock Shooter'. No, Neru, resist the temptation... RESIST.

Screw resistance.

I pick it up and examine it. It's an iPhone and has a cyan cover with leeks on it. Miku or Mikuo. It can't be Mikuo, we found the dead remains of his phone right after he came. So Miku. She owes me, anyways...

Clicking the button, I stare at the keypad. Keypad keypad keypad keypad. I haven't seen one for a whole week. Password, dangit, password.

L

E

E

K

Jackpot. It comes up to iPod. Muting it, I scroll through. Miku's downloaded every single one of her songs, even her covers of other songs. There are only maybe 10 out of 400 that are songs by the rest of us. Egoistic much?

Text history... WTF, it's almost empty. Unlimited text, too. What a waste. Maybe just a few words...

...

Before I know it, I've texted every contact she has, even Gakupo. Just to say Dell's looking for someone to hang with this Friday. Heh.

"Ow! Darn it!" I just crashed into a wall. I have this habit: if I'm texting and not sitting, I'll start walking around aimlessly. It sucks, I know.

I look up and see another phone. MY phone. I quickly go back to the iPod and unmute it. Rushing back to the pool chair, I place it just so. I've always been good at erasing evidence.

Then I race back and make a grab for my phone. It slides away. What the...? There's a string attached to it! Growling, I lunge at it and it slips around a corner deftly. I chase after it, almost slipping on the wet tiles.

The phone disappears in a doorway and, without even looking at what the room is.

...

I crash to the floor, victorious, the phone in my hands. I've gone through several doors and rooms and rushed past countless people. I have a couple bruises from knocking into walls and door frames, especially on my arms. But I have my phone, and that's all that matters.

A shadow falls over me and I glance up to see the deadly trio.

Teto.

SeeU.

Rin.

Oh my God.

Teto POV

WE'VE GOT HER CORNERED, MWAHAHAHAHAH!

**Luki:Seriously? You're leaving stuff off. It's gonna take another chapter or so to finish this scene, huh?**

**Kai:Sh-shut up. You got an appearance in this chapter, right?**

**Luki:... Eh.**

**Neru:I got cornered by them AGAIN?**

**Mikuo:Seems like it. I didn't get a long POV, either.**

**Kai:*ignores* Anyways, it took me a long time to update... I had writer's block.**

**Luki:*cough*lame excuse*cough***

**Kai:*punches him***


	8. Racing and Fangirls

**I'm not dead. Whoop de freaking do.**

**Yuki is adopted and 8. Kiyoteru is her bro, kinda. And here a Len fangirl appears. An OFFICIAL fangirl.**

**I don't own interesting stuff.**

SeeU POV

"NO LET GO OF MEEEE!" Neru makes a run for the door and fails dramatically, dragged back by Teto.

"Come on back, we're not done~." Rin holds up the duffle bag and stares at her evilly. She shivers and tries to crawl away rather pitifully.

I almost laugh, it's so funny. But I'm SeeU, reknown for her sweet temper and nice-ness. Laughing would destroy that. I've got my eyes on Neru for that reason. I believe she knows that I'm a yandere, unlike Rin and Teto, who believe it's some defect in my personality due to the traumatizing event from the past year. Neru knows that's not true, so she has to be tortured. It's only fair, right?

"Oh Neru-nyan, it's useless!" My sadistic personality 'suddenly springs out' and I smile. "This is what we've been planning for two weeks now. You wouldn't deprive us of all our fun, hmm? Then it would all go to waste... Did I mention the item you'll receive after this is all over?" Her's eyes widen as I hold up her precious golden phone.

"No... Give it back!"she screeches and the sound rings in my cat ears as my henchmen hold her back. Hmph. They always think Rin is the leader. Even my fellow members believe it. Psh, they don't know it's ME. And they shouldn't.

"Nah-ah-ah~" I singsong, stepping back. "I'm not one for blackmail, but it's all worth it. Give in to us or else... Maybe this phone would like to take an 'accidental' trip to America with Rin and Miku?"

"You wouldn't." I don't even bother to respond. I just smile. She should know the answer.

"Yes she would!" yells Rin. So supportive. Too dense, though.

"I know she would." Neru stares at me. "She's freaking evil." I guess I was right. She does know.

Akaito POV

Wow, it's getting loud in there... I'm leaning against the wall of the pool, trying not to look suspicious. On the other side of the wall is the girls' locker room.

Wait a sec, I'm NOT a perv.[Reaaaally...] I was just walking by and I heard some thumping. That's how I ended up here, honestly. All I can get from it is 3 girls blackmailing another. Rin is one of them... And maybe Teto. And...? No idea whatsoever.

Hm, it's kinda quiet now... I press my ear to the wall and close my eyes. Fudge, it's all muffled.

"WHAT are you doing?" I jump and spin around.

"Ted?"

"Yeah. What are you doing? You DO know that the girls' locker room is behind that wall, RIGHT?"

"H-huh? Uh, I didn't know...?" I look down, trying to seem innocent. Not very good with a really tall guy who eats chili pepper raw, hm?

Ted stares at me. "Liar." Dammit Ted! It's the glasses. I know it's the glasses. Glasses are all powerful.

"Fine. I was walking by and heard this noise and listened and heard Rin and possibly Teto and this other girl blackmailing another girl which makes 4 girls in all; 3 against 1 and..." I pause and gasp for air. "And then I was really intrested and crap so I listened some more but they got all quiet and I couldn't hear and that's why you saw me with my ear pressed to the wall like a stalker!" I practically scream the last words, I'm kinda pissed off by this point.

"OK..." He pushes up those magic glasses of his and we stand there, not talking.

Awkward...

Gumi POV

"Gumi-nee, where is Kiyo-nii?" I almost melted, hearing that sweet, breathy little-girl voice. Yuki's just cute that way.

"I don't know." I bend down to her height and pat her head. "I'll go look for him with you if you want."

"OK." She grabs my hand and starts skipping away into some random direction. "This way!"

We find her brother pacing back and forth with his glasses in his hands. I look at him. He looks like Meito, kinda...

"Um... what are you doing?" His head shot up.

"What do you do with glasses? You know, when you're swimming." He holds up his glasses for emphasis. I can't resist the offer.

"I'll take 'em!" I chirp. He hands them over with a quick 'thank you' and leaves. I smile.

Glasses are one of the best known forms of...

MOE.[Gumi's otaku-ness. Haven't you heard 'Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku'?]

But Yuki has achieved that point where glasses don't effect her. THIS is why we have security guards around at night. To protect all the little girls from pedos. Yup. Pedos.

Mikuo POV

"I win! Again!" I yell. Kaito and Len pout at me. Well, Len's... death-staring me. And Kaito looks wierd. Guy's like him don't 'pout'. Nero's off to the side in that 'I-didn't-really-try-anyway' way. Dell's just floating on his back, fingers twitching. Nero told me he worked too much.

"You cheated." Len and his little death-glare. He isn't scary at all.

"NU. I won."

"Cheated."

"Won."

"Cheated."

"Completely kicked your butt WITHOUT cheating." Ha. Not my fault he's a sucky swimmer.

"..." He re-puffs out his cheeks like a squirrel or something. A demented squirrel bent on slaughtering me. Failing miserably in the process.

"What are you doing?" It's... some guy with glasses and long pink hair in a ponytail. PINK. I think I saw him in the car.

"Racing. Swim-racing. Whatever you call it." mutters Dell. His fingers are having heart attacks.

"Wanna join?" asks Nero.

"Sure, I guess." He looks like he doesn't care but wants to kill time.

"I wanna play~!" A girl with pink drill-hair glomps him. Or tries to. She just kinda knocks him over.

"Me too!" Rin. Len's death-stare just got a whole lot more intense. Wait, he just got jumped by his sister.

"Me three!" Unknown girl. She's got cat ears. "Come on, Neru!"

"NO." Neru's wrapped in a towel, clutching a phone. The very phone that got jacked last week, I believe.

"Who cares, let's GOOOOO!" Nero crows. He's very... loud. "Referee, sis!" Oh yeah. They're siblings. They're nothing alike. Seriously.

"I'm out." Dell got out of the pool and stalked off, probably to smoke. Kaito follows him. Ice Cream dude looked like he was gonna cry.

"Ready." says Neru. "Set. Freaking GO."

"Wait, we're not even lined up!" cries Rin.

"Who cares?" I yell, taking off. Crappit, that pink glasses guy is fast... So is Rin.

-Time skip-

"YAY!" The drill-head won. Pinky got second. I got third. Nero got fourth. Cat-ears got fifth. Len had to forfeit and help Rin. Rin passed out.

"How did you win?" me and Nero ask simltaneously[spell?].

Pinky jumps in. "Teto... her... hair. It's special." he says flatly.

We are confused. "Huh?"

"When she swims, it... swirls around... like a motor. Mine does too, but-"

"I got it!" Got it. I wave my hand in the air. "You only got one drill, but, uh, Teto has 2! So she kicks your butt." Nero nods in agreement. We high-five.

Ted shakes his head in a 'Dear God' way and leaves. "That's right, you better run!" screamed Nero. We high-five again. We're awesome.

-Time skip-

"Ne, we're in a hotel?" Miku blinked, the bright light of the lobby hurting her eyes contrasting to the starry darkness outside.

"Eh. Rin and her gang wanted it to be a 3-day trip. They spiked Kiyoteru's drink to make him too sleepy to drive." Akaito told her. I could see SeeU, the cat girl, hold back a laugh. A creepy, sadistical laugh. That girl is scary. I saw her at the snack bar waving a butcher knife. I wonder where she got it...

Rin POV

"Thank you so much, Sukone-san!" I bow to the pink-haired lady, hiding a smirk.

"You're welcome! Call me Tei." Tei smiles sweetly. Teto clings to her arms.

"Nee-chan! When will you accept~~~? They might decline if you wait too long~~~."

Tei pats her head. "I will accept, then. But I would like to meet the band members first, if it's OK."

"Of course you can!" I pulled Teto off our soon-to-be-recruit and gave her some bread. "But we have to make sure Teto won't kill you."

"I would never kill Tei-chan!" protests the chimera. Yes, chimera. She doesn't look like one, does she? "Tei-chan ish one of my beeeeeesshtesht fwiendshhh."

"Your one of my best friends too!" squeals Tei. They hug. I roll my eyes. They were probably best friends. But... they're too NICE. Saying they're best friends means they aren't anyone else's best friends. Major heartbreak for anyone else, shyeah right.

"Yes. Utterly wonderful, isn't it?" A voice, quiet with the pretense of mercilessly killing you, rose out of the darkness. SeeU leaned against the wall, the shadow of the looming building covering her completely. I shivered. It always scared me when SeeU went all-out I'm-gonna-kill-you mode. "Very nice. May I have another sample of the potion?"

"Of course you can!" Tei repeats my earlier words and slips a small silk pouch out of her large purse. She gives the pouch to SeeU, who takes it gleefully.

"Thank you. Very. Very. Much."

Len POV

"I won't do it." I cross my arms.

"It's not like I agree with it." Mikuo growled at me. We were assigned the same room. It sucks.

I glare at him(I seem to be doing that more often) and walk off.

Problem:We're in an unfamiliar lobby and I have nowhere to go.

"Hey, Kiyo-chan." I hear Gakupo talking. [Tsk, Len, eavesdropping. Baaaad.] "Can I get a room with Luka?"

A fork flies through the air and lodges in the Eggplant Dude's hand. I recognize Luka's eggplant-hating voice. "NO YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! KIYOTERU IF YOU ALLOW HIM TO I'LL... I'LL DRUG YUKI!"

Kiyoteru blanches and recomposes himself. "N-no problem..." Another fork zips in and barely misses his shoulder. "I was talking to you, Luka!"

How stupid. Gakupo's in love with Luka, and the feeling is mutual. But noooo, Luka's too tsundere to admit it and uses his perverted-ness as a reason to harm him with silverware she somehow manages to sneak past airport security. I mean, COME ON. [Well, isn't Len getting worked up over this pairing?]

I'm ranting in my mind and I hear Rin calling me. "Len, get your butt over here!" The usual.

"What?"

"This is Tei." My twin gestures to a tall female with pale pink hair and red eyes. She stares at me, her eyes bugging out of her head, and she's twitching. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch twitch.

"Um... Hi?"

Instant fangirl reaction:She flings herself at me.

**Kai:Wow, this is the longest it's ever taken me to update, hm? My parents put me on 'computer regulating hours' or something. Sucks. But I actually edited this time!**

**Luki:Nobody cares.**

**Kai:SHUT UP. I WILL MAKE YOU GET HURT. YOU'LL BE LIKE LEN, IN A SHOTA OUTFIT RUNNING FROM FANGIRLS. LOOK. IT'S YOUR FUTURE.**

**Len:WHYYYYYYYYYYY?*running away from Tei***

**Mikuo:*laughing***

**Rin, Neru, Miku, Meiko, Nero, Naru, Akaito:*also laughing***

**Gakupo:*choking because he laughed too hard***

**Luki:*pales***

**Tei:LEEEEEENNNNNNN-KUUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**Luka:You're all insane.**

**Everyone:Thank yoooooouuuuu!**

**P.S. Tei is 16. Duh.**


	9. Author's Freaking Note, Dammit

**OK, I haven't uploaded for... half a month? Wow, that sounds worse than just 2 weeks... Anyways, HAPPY FREAKING NEW YEARS, PEOPLE. Oh, and all the bastards just walking around spamming. BAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII...**


	10. British Phones Calls

**Fricketty-frick-frick-frick. I haven't seen my laptop for a whole freaking week now. And I'm having to type this on the family laptop... Screw that. But I can edit just fine. I think.**

**BTW, all the Shions are the same age except Kaiko. Unless I suddenly have a problem with it.**

**Screw the disclaimer. I just shot it.**

* * *

><p>Miku POV<p>

I yawn and turn in my bed. It's 11:30pm right now, very late if you don't know. Stars shouldn't be awake unless they're partying. Which I'm not.

PING! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

My iPhone vibrates on the desk beside me. I reach for it, hitting my hand on the cheap lamp. Hotel lamps are terrible. Hotels in general are horrible. I want my comforter. And Liiku. He must feel so alone...

Click. Click. Click.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"_Hello..._" T-the voice... It sounds so breathy and childlike... And British, sort of.

"Y-Yuki?" I don't know WHY I said Yuki, she isn't British at all.

The voice giggles. "_No... Yuki is not me... But guess who is...? Before-_" WHAT THE CRAP. All I can hear is the crackling of static. Or is it?

"Are you crinkling paper?" I demand.

No answer.

OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod... 'Before' what? I swear, if it's telling me I'm gonna die I will... I... I don't know what to doooooo! I'm gonna diiiiiiiiiee!

I need a drink.

I slam the phone down on the desk and run out of the room like a bullet. Elevator, elevator, elevator...

And then I trip and fall, faceplanting right in front of my destination. WHY CAN'T STARS BE WONDERFULLY BALANCED OR SOMETHING?

Oh yeah... Gumi said something about moe... Well screw moe. I'm gonna break my face one of these days, and then I'll sue moe for every penny it's got. I will. Seriously. I have the right.

Staggering, I get in the elevator and press 'Lobby'. Slowly, it starts moving. It doesn't even lurch downward like the regular types.

Tch. This elevator sucks.

"You suck!" I yell at it. It creaks loudly and jerks upwards slightly. "Kyaaaaah!" I squeal and grasp the bars on the walls. "I-I was ju-just k-kidding... Y-you're actually r-r-really awesome...?" It returns to normal. Thank God...

WAIT. I freeze. The elevator understood me and got offended...

This hotel is HAUNTED.

I gotta get out, NOW.

DING.

I run out of the creepy elevator screaming and ram into someone.

"Owchies..." I rub my forehead.

"What the..." Kiyoteru rubs his chin. At least...

"K... K-Kiyoteru?"

"What?" He sounds annoyed. He has a hard chin.

"I tackle him. "Kiyo-chan I was so scared! The elevator hates me and there was this little girl on the phone and I'M GONNA DIE AND-"

"Don't call me that."

He looks wierd without glasses. "You look wierd without your glasses." I poke his eye.

"Ow..." He pokes my cheek. It didn't hurt. "Anyways. Have you seen my glasses?"

"Nope." He leaves me.

"By the way, Tei's joining and we have more people coming as well."

"Oh. OK, bye!" I wave. He disappears. Then I remember the... the haunted-ness... "HAH? W-WAIT! DON'T GO! NUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p>Teto POV<p>

Mmmm... Bread...

* * *

><p>Nero POV<p>

"Dammit Ted!" Meiko throws the Wii remote across the room, successfully hitting Ted. Result:Unconcious Ted. Somebody's a sore loser.

"M-Meiko!" Kaito tries to help Ted but fails epically and bangs his head against the bed**[Rhyming~!]**. Klutz.

We're all in Kaito's room, and yes, Kaito has his own room at the hotel. Nobody wanted to room with that lecher. I just don't understand why it's so big. Unfair.

"Waaaahhh!" Len shot under the bed, crying. Crybaby. Rin stands there with a pillow in her arm and a glint in her eyes(Seriously, there's this yellow sparkle mark covering her eyes.). One hand is behind her back. I stiffen slightly. ALRIGHT, WHO GAVE THE KAGAMINE SISTER A GUN?

"Come on out, Len-Len~." She pulls out a banana and peels it. Thank God, it's not a gun. BUT WHAT IF IT'S A GUN IN A BANANA PEEL? Wait, it's all good. "I've got a reward for you~."

The bed jerks a little and there's a muffled "OW!"

Slowly, little Len-Len crawls out and stares at Rin. A red mark is on his forehead, but he doesn't seem to care.

"!"

Behind me, Mikuo snickers. I like this kid.

I tap him on the shoulder and we trace a plan on the carpet while Rin beats the living crap outta Len.

...

"Okay! I'm rather tired now, so here's your treat!" Rin holds out the banana. Len lunges for it. Me and Mikuo both nod.

"FIRE!" We yell. Everyone(except Meiko, Neru, and Ted) jumps and Kaiko races out of the room screaming like a maniac. Rin drops the banana. On the floor.

Cue the waterworks.

Len starts bawling over the smushed remains of his one and only true love while evryone else laughs. Kaito suddenly covers up his mouth and runs out of the room. Wierdo.

"Stupid. But funny." mutters my sis.

"It was hilarious, admit it." She shrugs and resumed texting. Eh.

"It WAS hilarious." Mikuo nodded wisely. We high-five.

* * *

><p>Kaito POV<p>

_Ice cream craving ice cream craving ice cream craving..._

I walk down the stairs, my heart beating in anticipation. Ic cream. Sweet, sweet ice cream...

"_Yoi wa satoraresou..." _Hm? Cantarella?

"Hello?"

Silence.

A gang of crickets chirp.

A lone songbird tweets.

A tree branch scratches against a window.

A tumbleweed rolls- HOW THE HECK DID A TUMBLEWEED GET IN HERE?

"H-hello?" I try again.

Shuffling noises. I'm getting freaked out...

"KAAAAIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A teal blur crashes into me and knocks me over.

"M-Miku?" Yup. Big teary eyes stare at me. Her lower lip trembles.

Uh-oh.

"I WAS SO SCAAAAAAARRREED!" she wailed loudly, tears waterfalling down her face like a... like... like a waterfall...

"Uh, OK..." I stand up and dust off my scarf. Miku continued crying. "Um...? Miku, what's wrong?"

"T-t-the hotel is h-ha-haunted!" I jumped.

"What? It's haunted? We have to tell everyone right away!" I grab her hand and drag her down to my room. And then I stop.

_Ice cream craving ice cream craving ice cream craving..._

* * *

><p>Mikuo POV<p>

"Ha! I pwn you!" I yell. Len glares at me and sticks out his tongue. How mature.

"It was beginers' luck.." he mutters. I snort.

"Chyeah right. It was pure skill, right Nero?"

"Yup." Nero's my best friend so far. He's pretty cool.

From behind us, Pinky groans. I still don't know his name. "Shut uuuuuuup..." Maybe he has a migraine?

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Oof!"

Everyone starts laughing, with the exception of the one in extreme pain and... I dunno, most laughed. Anyways, Meiko just did the most awesome thing ever: Backflip over the bed and slam her elbow into Ted's stomach. You have to admit it was impressive. But I think she's drunk... Nah. We haven't seen alchohol for days. Unless there's a delayed reaction...?

"Nnnn..." There's a thump. We turn around. Taito, the emo purple one of the numerous Shion Brothers(yes, they have an official name), just passed out. Nigaito, the green shota-ish one with overly long sleeves, says something but it's muffled by the huge scarf he's wearing.

"Mmfmfmfmfmmmmfff mm mfmff mff mm...?" We all ignored him.

Akaito, the red-and I mean RED- one walks over and kicks his brother. The passed out one, I mean. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's passed out, fainted, in a coma, blacked out, all that good stuff." calls Gumi. She's the green haired girl that bailed me out of Miku's bed. Wow, that sounded wierd.

"No duh." Akaito mutters.

"Maybe he cut himself too much? I think blood loss makes people faint." says Rin. "I mean, it happens to Len all the time!"

"No, Kagamine's just very... weak in general, you know? But the blood loss thing might be true for Taito." I tell her. Even with the short time I've been here(10 days),Len's been in 4 comas.

"Oh."

Everybody stares at Taito. Nobody cares enough to call a hospital, so we just sit there.

"This is awkward." mumbles Miku. Zatsune Miku, actually. She's a clone of Miku, but she looks very different and they don't get along well together.

Suddenly the door slams open and Kaito(with something green on his face) and Hatsune Miku run in screaming. Miku fell flat on her face but got up so she could yell at us.

"THE HOTELS HAUNTED!"

Immediately half the people in the room leave the same way Kaito and Miku entered: Screaming. The only people left were me, Nero, Rin(not scared), Zatsune Miku, Meiko, Neru(didn't care enough), Ted(in too much pain), Taito(passed out, can't exactly move), Len, Nigaito(too scared to move at all), that Tei girl(eye-raping Len), Luka, and some guy with black hair(too calm).

"Well." Nero.

"..." Zatsune Miku.

"I WANNA BEER!" Meiko.

"D-don't give her any-" Coughcoughchokecough. "-any b-beer..." Ted.

Beeping noises. Neru.

"H-h-h-haunted?" Len and Nigaito, at the exact same time. Well, Nigaito said 'M-m-m-Maammf?" but it sounded right.

"Don't worry Lenny-kins I'm here to protect yooooouuu!" Hm, take a guess.

"Get off meeee!"

"Get off Len-Len!" Rin.

"..." Black haired dude.

"I'm bored." Me.

"Everybody be QUIET." Luka. She sounds ticked off. We all shut up. "Apparently, this hotel is 'haunted' or something. We were-"

"Ditched." Neru cut in.

Luka coughs. "Yes, ditched. We were ditched and now we should look for the rest of the Vocaloids." Nigaito squeaks, obviously terrified.

"Yes, mother." says Nero. Luka rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, lets just find them before they screw up something and we get sued." calls out Black Haired Dude.

"Yeah, let's GOOOO!" yells Rin. She grabs Len and Black Haired Dude, charging out of the room.

"LENNY!" Tei runs after her. Shotacon? Yup.

"This is interesting..." mutters Neru.

"Mi-! She- she took him!" yells Zatsune. Yeah, I'm just gonna call her that. She grabs Neru's shoulders and shakes her wildly. "She. Took. Him!" First time I've ever seen her have... emotion.

""Nah, he's fine. He's like you, right? He'll make it." Neru tapped on her phone idley before adding the other consequence. "Or die."

Zatsune tenses up and runs out of the room with her victim.

"Wait! Neruuuuuu!" Nero chases after them. And I follow Nero. Causing Luka to attempt to pull us back into line with her authority-ness and taking Meiko, most likely to threaten us with. Nigaito whines through his scarf and tries to drag Taito with him. Ted is abandoned. It's like a game of Follow the Leader.

Pros: We'll stay together easier.

Cons: Rin's the leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakai:EVERYONE SHALL... DIE...<strong>

**Neru:Wonderful. How are you gonna kill us off?**

**Nero:*ominously*A MYSTERIOUS EPIDEMIC SWEEPS THROUGH OUR HOME. WE ARE THE LAST FEW SURVIVORS... *normal voice*But then we die.**

**Sakai:No... It's... THE END OF THE WOOOOOORRRRRLLLDD... 2012...**

**Rin:Why are you called 'Sakai' instead of 'Kai' this time?**

**Sakai:I realized it's like Kaito's nickname... I pronounced his name wrong for the entire year and a half I even knew you guys EXISTED. Proof of the apocalypse.**

**Kaito:YOU STOLE MY NAME!**

**Sakai:NO I DIDN'T I MADE THIS OC A WHOLE YEAR BEFORE I DISCOVERED YOU GUYS YOU BASTARD!**

**Luki:Everybody...**

**Everybody:-**

**Luki:EVERYBODY STFU.**

***silence***


	11. Lost?

**Welcome back to my sucky story, hope you don't puke when you're done reading this chapter. Oh, and don't think I'm hinting at anything because, as I've said before, THIS HAS NO PLOT. NONE.**

**I should probably change the title soon... I might also take off the Romance tag, 'cuz this is more like a slice of life thing...**

**Disclaimer is disclaiming. And eating kimchi, 'cuz korean food's badass like that.**

* * *

><p>Luka POV<p>

They're crazy. Out of it. Everything's gone insane. I've lost track of them, and now I'm sort of... NO, I'M NOT LOST. I'm just... unsure of where I am right now...

"Yo." Meiko walks past me and disappears around the corner, a bottle in her... erm... shirt...

"W-wait, Meiko!" I run after her and grab her hand. "Have you been, you know... drinking?"

She snorts. "Fuck yeah. But don't worry, I ain't drunk." She pulls the bottle out of her shirt nonchalantly and her voice lowers to a whisper. "It's Coke and Sprite mixed together. I'm doing it to scare someone." She giggles. Like a lunatic.

I feel so sorry for Kaito.

* * *

><p>Zatsune Miku<p>

"Where. The. Fuck. Is he?" I shriek, hugging my knees and rocking slightly. Neru is sitting next to me, frowning at her phone. We're in the hallway.

"I dunno." Her frown intensifies. "There's no service here. My phone's basically dead." Normally, I would pat her back or something, but I'm too stressed. Where did that crazy blonde take him? No offense to blondes, of course. Neru's probably the most sane person I know.

"Ne, Sis? Miku?" We look up. Nero looks at us with 3 drinks in his hand. "Want some?"

I shake my head forlornly.

"Eh. Sure. Watcha got?" They quietly discuss soda flavors. I stare at them. I'll never have that kind of sibling relationship. W-what? N-no, I'm not jealous!

"Hey." That guy, the teal one, comes over and sits next to Nero. That's what he was made from. Created from.

"Oh, hi Mikuo." I tense. _Mikuo._ Just like him. How original.

"Where did all the other's go?" Mikuo. Goddammit, Mikuo. "I thought they were behind us."

"We lost 'em somehow." Nero cocks his head to the side, thinking. Amazing. "Maybe they were hungry?" No, scratch that. Nero is incapable of thinking.

"Doubt it." mutters Neru. I feel a light tug on one of my pigtails and know she's playing with it.

"Bye the way, who was that guy?"

"Hm?" Nero pulls at his bangs, bored.

"You know, Black Haired Dude." My hands clench, fingernails digging into my palm. Neru gently pries it open. Or tries to. "I never got a good look at him. He also new?"

"Oh? That's Mikuo." MIKUO, GODDAMMIT.

"...?"

"_Zatsune_ Mikuo. He's a clone of you. Like Miku and Hatsune."

"Oh."

I growl. "That's _my _brother you're talking about." Well, he's not my brother, but...

"Your bro? Whoa, does that mean I'm Hatsune's long lost brother or something? Cause that would be kinda cool."

Neru sighs, annoyed. "No, they're not siblings, and neither are you and Ms. Diva. But from what the scientists said, you're related to her. Distantly. VERY distantly." She slowly uncurls the fingers of my left hand.

Mikuo hesitates, then smiles a little at me. "Then I guess we're related too!"

Before I can reply, Tei, the girl with silvery pink hair, walks past.

"Hey." says Nero. "You don't look lost at all." Tei turns and grins demonically. A shiny butcher knife appears in her hand and her red eyes glint. Wow.

"I'm not. I can smell Len-chan." Nero shrinks back and I flinch. This lady's creepy.

"Can we follow you?" She smiles again, this time less insane. Sort of.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>Naru POV<p>

This sucks. I sit back in the couch and glare at Haku, making her shiver.

"So." I cross my arms and prop my feet up on the table, inspecting my fingernails. "Why didn't you go swimming?"

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

"I wonder where he went?" I crane my neck, ignoring the fact that there's nothing in front of me to look over. Mikuo, the clone one, somehow managed to wrench his arm out of my grip, running off.

"Um..." Len whimpers quietly. "M-m-aybe he went t-to the lobby...?" That's... actually pretty smart. But _everyone _knows I don't listen to Len. Unless, you know, it's something mega important, like... a dying person, or a carjacker that I have to beat up so our roadroller will be safe...

"... Nah."

I grip his shirt collar a bit tighter and haul him up so his toes touch the floor. He shrieks.

"W-what are you DOING?" 'Doing' comes out like a prepubescent girl. Or that wierd American singer dude... JB, I think. Eh.

"You're heavy." Not really, but it's kind of a pain to drag a 90 pound guy around. Especially around corners. There's always a leg or arm(or head) that gets hit or something and then they whine about it for _hours _(it feels like it)and when they_ finally _stop, they hit_ another_ corner. "So walk by yourself." I let go.

"Wha- OW!" Just like me and my awesome ninja-psychic-Houdini-fairy senses predicted, he falls on his butt and starts complaining. "Th-that hurt! Why? WHY DO YOU TREAT ME SO? I'M YOUR BROOOOOTTTHEEERRRRRRRRR!"

"What_ever._" I wave a hand in the air, not caring as usual. He doesn't shut up. I sigh.

Len, I love you(as a bro). I really, truely do. But would it kill you to just _shut up_?

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY?"

Apparently not.

* * *

><p>Tei POV<p>

What a sweet, delightful smell. Like bananas... And shampoo...

"This way..." I trail off, practically floating in the direction of the cherub that is Len.

Len...

I know he's a bit young, but... LOVE HAS NO AGE! I DOESN'T! I'LL BLOG ABOUT IT! I clutch my knife.

"Yo, um, Tei?" Neru, I think, snaps his fingers infront of my face. Wait, it's Nero; Neru's the girl. "You okay? You were kind of... spazzing."

I blink. "Spazzing?"

"Yeah. You were shaking your hands infront of your face and muttering about blogging or something..."

"Oh." I smile. "It was nothing. ONWARD!" I resume my floating.

* * *

><p>Mikuo POV<p>

Tei is wierd... Wait.

Is she _floating_? That's... really cool actually. Maybe I can get her to teach me.

I look at Zatsune. She's leaning on Neru, shaking and muttering about Mikuo. The other one, I mean. Sibling love, I guess. It does wierd things. Wierd things.

"Hey Nero." Nero turns around, walking backwards.

"What?"

"Do you guys have clones?"

"Nope."

"Then why-"

"'Cuz Ms. Diva was the most popular at first. They made Miku and business exploded." Neru snorts. They probably made Mikuo 'cuz you and Diva are like twins. If it worked on the Pig, why not you? Wait, I was talking about Mikuo Zatsune, not you, when I was talking about being made but that last part was you."

"Hmm... What are we gonna call you then?" Tei suddenly appears behind me. Like a ninja. She pokes me with her knife. What the heck, lady?

"We could call you Diva 2.0." suggests Neru.

"Nah." her brother shakes his head. "It's weird calling a guy a diva."

"Um... The... Guy Diva...?"

I make an 'X' with my arms and Nero says, "What did I just say?"

"Leek Number 2."

"Heck no! I'm not a vegetable! I'd eat myself!"

"Teal Head."

"... What?"

"Blue Green Shota."

"I'm not Len." Do I _look_ like a shota? No, I do not. Thank you. GTFO. Now.

"CRABGRASS!"

"Shut up, Nero."

"Hatsune."

I thought about it, pulling at my awesome invisible beard. "Eh. Good enough."

"OK then, _Hatsune_. Use your extremely distant relative powers and track down Diva!"

"Hell no. I don't have powers. If I did, I woulda sold it for other powers that are more epic. Like flying. Or making food out of thin air. You have Tei do that stuff."

"Yes..." Tei hovers infront of us and mumbles about Len's smell. I subconciously rub my right elbow, where she jabbed me. Ow.

Seriously, OW.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Mikuo- I mean, Hatsune, you're bleeding." Nero points at my elbow.<p>

"Really?" I look down and see red liquid seeping through my shirt sleeve. Which is white. Why do I always bleed when I'm wearing white? Tch. Racism.

"You should... probably bandage that." Zatsune points as well. Geez, don't they know pointing is rude?

"Yeah..."

"WHAT THE-" Tei and her ninja-ness. Scared the crap outta me.

Neru comes over, dragging Zatsune with her. She pokes it.

"OW!" That was even worse than the pointing! I slap her hand away.

"..." She shut-up-and-let-me-look-at-this-or-else-I'll-rip-your-face-off-stares me. I shrink back.

"Let her do her thing. She's like a ninja." No Zatsune, Tei's the ninja. But I'm too scared to tell you that right now.

Neru let Zatsune go, and she immediately slumped on my right side. ... Heavy. Neru rolls up my sleeve and rips out a piece of Nero's shirt without him noticing. Hm, maybe she's the ninja after all. She does that bandaging thing and... does nothing else. She looks dead, almost.

"Sis?"

"Akita-san?"

"Akita?"

Zatsune waves us off, getting up. Relief. "She's reliving SeeU's... incident. Shove off." She grabs Neru's hand and looks to Tei. "Come on. Do your smell thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo: I didn't get to be a ninja.<strong>

**Zatsune: Shut up.**

**Neru: ...**

**Nero: Sis? Sis? SIS?**

**Sakai: This is rich.**

**Miku: How come I wasn't in this chapter.**

**Sakai: I-**

**Luki: She was too lazy.**

**Sakai: ... Shut up.**


	12. Burglars

**Hi.**

**Jim: Sakai does not own Vocaloid or-**

**Sakai: *shoots Jim* Yeah, I don't own this stuff.**

* * *

><p>Teto<p>

Zzzzzzzz...

(INSERT HUGE SUPER LOUD CRASH SOUND THING HERE)

"Holy Mother of the Bread God!" I just heard this huge super loud crash sound thing. It was like... A huge super loud crash sound thing...

Did someone break in or something? 'Cuz that would be seriously dangerous. Unless it was a cat burglar... Cat burglars don't have weapons, right? Come to think of it, do thieves in general have weapons? Why would thay have weapons, anyways? They steal, not kill...

Wait, what was I talking about?

...

Oh yeah, this huge super loud crash sound thing.

What was it?

"... Teto...?" I turn and see one of my roommates, Uta Utane, sit up and rub her eyes. Her hat is still on. Does she sleep with her hat on? I've never seen her without it...

"Uta?"

"Teto?"

"Uta?"

"Teto?"

"... Defoko?"

"... DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"Oh, OK. Uta?"

"Teto?"

"Uta?"

"... This is boring. What was that sound from earlier?"

"Oh, the huge super loud crash sound thing?" Uta stared at me.

"... What?"

"The huge super loud crash sound thing! It woke me up a few..." I look at my watch. Wait, I don't have a watch. "Some time ago."

"Oh."

"Uta?"

"Oh for the love of-" Uta pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, like she was irritated. I wonder why? "What."

"What do you think the huge super loud crash sound thing was?" Uta-nyan is always right.

"I dunno, a burglar?" I stiffened.

"U-um... do burglars use w-weapons?"

"Some do." I stiffened even more.

"W-why...?"

"So if someone catches them, they can kill that person and there are no witnesses." Even more stiffening-age.

"Are you scared?"

"N-no..."

"..."

"Yeah, you're scared."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." I tackle her.

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"No, you're not."

"YES, I AM!"

"You're right." Uta hung her head in defeat.

"Damn straight." I growled. I realized what I just said. "WAIT, WHA-"

"_ANY_ways. Since your scared of that noise thing, we're going to find out what it is." Uta stood up and brushed off her... pajamas?

"Awww... So cute..." It was a purple button up shirt and sweatpants, a classic. BUT WAIT. They had BUNNIES on them. I squealed and grabbed her arms, twirling around like a ballet dancer. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"WHAT."

Hm? Oh, Momo is up. Momo Momone; she's the other girl in my room. She... also has her hat on...

I let go of Uta, who crashed to the floor, disoriented, and started to cry.

*SOBSOBSOBSOBSOBSNIFFSNIFFSOB*

"Teto-chan?" Momo looked at me, worried. Aww, so sweet. "Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I, I, I... I FEEL LEFT OOOOUUUUUTT..." *SOBSOBSOB*

"Why, Teto-chan?" Momo put her hand on my shoulder.

"I... I d-don't..." *SOBITTYSOBSOBSOB*

"What is it?"

"I-I... I DON'T HAVE A HAT."

* * *

><p>Akaito POV<p>

Miku screamed. "IIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" For no reason.

"God, Miku, what the heck?" I stuck a finger in my ear and twisted it around.

Dell gave me a look. "That's disgusting, dude."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Screw maturity.

"Dell? Where did you come from?" Gumi poked him with her PSP.

"I-"

"LEMME GUESS YOU HOLED UP IN YOUR ROOM AND INVENTED A MACHINE THAT MAKES FOOD FALL FROM THE SKY BUT IT SCREWED UP AND TURNED INTO A BADASS TELEPORTATION THING."

We stared at her.

**HOW DID YOU KNOW?**

No." Dell punched the author. "I came out of my room and got swept in the rave party." He called us a rave party. That's cool.

"Whatever. Hey, where's my bro?" The ice cream idiot didn't seem to be around here.

Gumi popped up again, her eyes shining... creeper-ishly. Her mouth was wide open in a OMFG-I-JUST-WON-THE-EFFING-LOTTERY-IMMA-GO-BUY-SOME-PERVERTED-STUFF smile.

We stared at her.

"What's your problem?"

She sqeed loudly and suddenly Kaito came up out of nowhere.

He looked confused. "Uh, why am I here? I was in the freezer a minute ago..." Then Gumi started shrieking and pushed Kaito at me.

"OMG IT'S LEIK YAOI AND INCEST AT THE SAME TIME I GOTTA GO TELL EVERYONE YOU GUYS STAY HERE GET COMFORTABLE AND GET IT GOIN' ON DELL DUN RUIN THE MOMENT BAAAAAAIIII!" She grabbed Dell's arm and charged through a wall, leaving a huge gaping hole.

"Wut."

* * *

><p>Mikuo POV<p>

Neru's scaring me... Nero's freaking out and shaking her. Zatsune is making sure he doesn't kill her. Tei is doing that floating thing. They're all slowly progressing forward. I'm just following them.

"Hatsune."

"What?" I look up and see Zatsune.

"You... Never mind." She turned back around and watches over Neru. Funny how the roles switch.

We walk in silence, even Nero quiet. He's in some trance and acting just like Neru; both of them scare me.

Tei is hovering backwards, eyeing us with interest. Her hands are behind her head and her legs are crossed, like she's on a lounge chair.

Suddenly, Nero crumples on the dark carpet and passes out. Everyone screams except Neru, who's staring at him blankly. Tei, amazingly, throws her knife to the side where it sticks into the wall and helps lift Nero with me.

"What happened?" I ask her.

She grunts. I look to Zatsune and Neru. Neru slumps and continues looking at Nero, her expression never changing. Zatsune is holding her up.

"Crap..." she mutters. Then she joins Nero in the world of unconsciousness.

Neru stares, still emotionless. She seems to subconsciously support Zatsune to keep her from falling.

Tei grabs at her head, groaning. '"W-we gotta get out of here... There's something in the air..." Her knees buckle, but she straightens up and takes Neru's free hand, pulling us all forward.

This is like one of those apocalyse based movies where everyone but the main character passes out/disappears/dies and the main character struggles but saves them all with some desperate yet morally meaningful action. Tei's the main character here. Me and Neru'll probably faint later on.

"Guys?" 3 girls run up from behind us and help with Nero and Zatsune. It's Pinky's sister, Drillhead, and 2 I've never met before. They're all wearing hats...

"What happened?" asks one. She has pink hair lighter than Pinky and Drillhead's but darker than Tei's. Her beret is green. Green Hat.

"I dunno..." I mumble. "They just passed out."

Tei speaks out louder than I am and overpowering my voice. "There's something in the air. I don't know what it is, but it's almost undetectable and results in fainting."

The other one, dressed entirely in purple with half-lidded eyes, flicks her hair back slightly and says nothing, nodding. Purple. Is everyone color-coded around here?

Green Hat reaches under her hat and pulls out 7 surgical masks. "Put these on."

Everyone but Drillhead puts them on.

"Why doesn't Dri-, um, that girl put one on? Did we run out?" It would probably be rude to call her Drillhead.

"Teto? Oh, she doesn't need one." Tei swiftly ties the mask strings behind her head. "She's pretty much immune to stuff like this. Even chloroforme has no effect on her." Teto, huh?

"Wow. That's awesome. So, uh..." I turn to Green Hat and Purple. "Why are you here?"

Green Hat points at Teto. "She heard a loud sound."

"IT WAS A SUPER LOUD CRASH SOUND THING."

"Ok... Who are you guys?"

"I'm Momo Momone." says Green Hat.

"Oh. Hi."

"I'm U-" Before she can finish, we hear a huge crash coming from where we're headed.

Without thinking, Teto, Purple, and I run toward the sound. Teto turns a corner without slowing down.

I crash into a wall.

Purple skids to a stop next to me and pulls out a dagger from her... hat? WTF?

"Stay back." she orders. I can't really do anything else, so I trot back.

Tei was probably gonna run after us, but I had let go of Nero and she was then responsible for him. Momo had vanished. Without a word, she threw Nero at me and ran back a few steps, yanking her knife out of the wall. Then she raced past us and around the corner, her shoulder taking a out a chunk of the wall.

Amazing.

I dragged Nero forward, Neru slowly following with Zatsune.

It was beautiful.

There was Teto in some sort of wrestling match with a fat guy in a ski mask. Ski Mask.

Tei was throwing her butcher knife, slicing at Ski Mask and practically warping to the other side to catch it and throw it again.

Purple was methodically pulling daggers from her hat and letting them fly toward the fat guy.

So. Much. Violence.

They weren't trying to kill him though. It was more of a maul-to-near-death thing.

"Go get him!" I yelled. Ski Mask looked up at me and Teto prepared to kick him.

Then the wierdest thing happened. Teto grew bat wings and floated up in the air slightly her belt became undone and waved around, like a tail. Spinning in midair, her foot connected with Ski Mask's face, full force. There was a loud cracking sound and blood flowed freely out of the man's now broken nose.

"Hmph." The wings disappeared and the belt relooped itself.

"That..." I trailed off. How would I describe this...? "... That was freaking awesome." Eh, close enough.

Tei did that ninja thing again, appearing behind me. I almost screamed.

Purple twitched.

OK, maybe I did scream...

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ski Mask was standing, holding his bleeding face and pointing at Teto with his other hand. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Teto was holding a dirty sack that was filled with what looked like laundry. Wait, what? Laundry?

I stared at Ski Mask. "You stole laundry? Lame, man. Lame." He glared at me, furious.

"IT'S NOT LAME! GIVE IT BACK, DAMMIT!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Tei, FALCON PUNCH HIM!"

Tei zoomed forward and slammed her fist into his stomach. A loud, deep male voice yelled 'FALCON PUNCH!' Her hand disappeared into his fat for a sec and he was knocked back.

"Damn straight." Purple growled.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Teto screamed and threw the sack away from herself like it was poisinous.

"Teto-chan?" Momo comes back and puts her hand on Teto's shoulder like a therapist. So professional. "What happened?" This is the second tome she's said that. Is it her catch phrase or something?

Teto gulps and points a trembling finger at the bag on the floor.

Purple and Tei check it before flinging it away like Teto, their faces filled with distaste. Momo takes a look and squeaks before dropping it and edging to the side, blushing. I blink. "What's in there?"

"NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW." They all say it simeltaneously and very loudly.

"OK..."

They then proceed to beat up Ski Mask even further while I stand there watching. Oh, and Neru's there too, but she's staring at the chunk of wall on the floor.

* * *

><p>"'Kays now, see ya!" Teto waves at us as she drags the unconcious Ski Mask(they force-fed him a pill from Momo's hat) in the direction of the counter. I don't know if I can still call him Ski Mask. They took it off and it was a bald middle aged man with a fake 'stache. And it wasn't even a mask. It was a sock with holes in it.<p>

We all said bye(except Purple, she also passed out) and went into the parking lot. Hm, it does smell cleaner out here than inside...

Eh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakai: That sucked.<strong>

**Luki: Yeah, it did.**

**Sakai: You suck, too.**

**Sakai and Luki: *go all angsty in a corner***

**Len: ...**


	13. Two More?

**Yo.**

**I have nothing against homosexuals. LOVE IS LOVE, PEEPS.**

**Disclaimer: ... You get the point.**

* * *

><p>They all sat there in a circle. The blue idiot and his red brother had been shoved against eachother; the blue one half asleep, the red one irritated beyond belief.<p>

"Would it kill you to scooch over a bit?" yelled Akaito.

"Zzzzzz..." Kaito drooled a bit and it dripped onto Gumi's shoulder.

Gumi didn't notice. She seemed more intent on getting the brothers 'together'. To fufill her crazy yaoi dream. And trying to defeat the evil boss dude on her PSP game.

She was crazy.

She really was.

The band members that had fled the room were in the middle of the hall, too tired to move and scaring the occasional midnight guests into thinking they were indians that had gotten lost and were sacrificing people to the gods for a map. Or a GPS. 'Cuz the gods are so into technology these days.

Miku had curled up in the center of the circle, scared to the point she was crying. The 'occasional midnight visitors' were ghosts in her eyes, ghosts that scared her senseless.

"I wanna go home..." Dell murmured; his cigarettes had been knocked away during the rave.

"Yeah, this sucks." Luki, the tuna head, shook off Gakupo, who was trying to braid his hair.

Gakupo whined and moved on, to Dell.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

A loud crash was heard and Gakupo was then headfirst in the girls' bathroom. And then the girls screamed at him. And hit him. And... Wow. Lead pipes? Seriously?

His mangled body was chucked out a window and sent plummeting 14 floors down to the ground.

_BOOM._

They're gonna find something interesting in the parking lot...

* * *

><p>Outside in the parking lot, Tei threw Gakupo's limp body onto Uta, Nero, and Zatsune Miku's.<p>

"There, now we have a nice neat pile of knocked out people."

"Shouldn't we take them to a hospital...?" Mikuo asked.

"... I'm sure they'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they canceled it." grumbled Rin. Due to medical conditions and boredom, the 3-day stay at the pool had been cut off. How tragic.<p>

* * *

><p>Luka sat in a wheelchair, muttering to herself. No, she had not gotten hurt at all during the swimming trip. She got hurt getting out of the car. Her foot caught and she fell, spraining her ankle.<p>

... Why the heck was she in a wheelchair? She should totally be on crutches.

At least Gakupo wasn't around to bother her. He was in a coma, had been for 4 days(with multiple other people). Ah, sweet bliss.

Luka could understand why everyone, and she meant EVERYONE, hated on Gakupo. There was the matter of his hair. Apparently having girly hair colors while being male was a secret language for 'gay.' Luki had never lived it down, but Gakupo had it worse. He had LONG hair, and it was TIED UP. In a girly fashion, nonetheless.

Practically an invitation to haters.

Then there was his... attitide. He was a gentleman, in a sense. But a very annoying one. Very, VERY annoying. And way too trustful and forgiving. He was easy to prank this way.

So haters would take the ridiculously easy shot, knowing they would never get blocked from his various accounts(Facebook, Twitter, etc.).

Why was she thinking about this anyways?

**BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM.**

Luka sighed. Lately, the author had been butting into the story, thus breaking the fourth wall.

She didn't love him.

**THEN YOU LIKE HIM.**

No, she didn't.

And then there's a huge arguement on that. Of course, the author stopped it by threatening her love lif- I mean asking nicely for Luka to shut up.

Then Yuki walked in and saw Luka talking to thin air. Or full air. Whatever. Yuki, not being used to conversing with the person manipulating her every move, was naturally freaked out, so she ran off to her bro.

Luka looked up, hearing the door slam.

"What just happened?" There was no reply. "Hello? Author? Hellooooo?"

But the author had already ditched her.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Mikuo stared at the door. So intent. So, so intent. So, so, so inte-<p>

**YO.**

"Oh hi Author!" Mikuo was one of the few who weren't always pissed off at the author. He was the main character after all. He should appreciate it. "How's it going with the kids?"

**... I'M NOT MARRIED.**

"Oh."

And then there was a meaningless conversation about alpacas.

And then the author left.

* * *

><p><strong>HI RIN-CHAN.<strong>

**... KAGAMINE.**

"Hi!" said Rin.

"Why can't you call me by my first name like Rin?" asked[whined] Len.

**BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU.**

"Wh-wha-?" Len looked like he was gonna cry. So the author speeded up the process.

... SHOTA.

Len ran off, wailing.

**AND YET I COMPLAIN ABOUT FAVORITISM. BUT IT'S OK. THIS IS LEN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT.**

"Yup." Rin shoved an orange down her throat. "Len is like an immortal practice dummy you can't blow to tiny, bite-sized pieces but still comes back to life in the end."

The author ditched yet another Vocaloid member.

* * *

><p>"WE HAVE NEW MEMBERS!" yelled Miku. She had apparently recovered from the hotel incident(she went to a therapist *cough*Momo*cough*) and she twirled around like a ballerina or something.<p>

"WHAT?" yelled Mikuo. "THERE'S ALREADY BEEN 2 MEMBERS ADDED BUT WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A RECORDING!"

"Nah, it's all good. We only work, like, once every 2 months. This is pretty normal." Miku shrugged and took a swig of Negi Cola. "We've still got maybe a week before we hit the usual time."

"Oh." They sat and drank their soda quietly. "Do you know them?"

"Nope."

"Whut. So you don't even know who the newbies are?" Mikuo scoffed. "Aren't you guys supposed to know about this stuff?"

"Yeah, but... It's Kiyoteru's fault. He's freaking crazy. He's all 'It'll be a nice suprise and stuff' but truthfully I don't think he knows anything about them either."

* * *

><p>In his office, Kiyoteru narrowly avoided choking on his coffee. He didn't know why, but it felt like someone had just discovered one of his (numerous) secrets.<p>

"Mou..." Teto sat on air, wings flapping and bored. "There's nothing to do..." Uta was still being treated for the gas stuff from the hotel(Ski Mask was the culprit; he was just a perverted thief that stole women's clothing) and Momo was sent to a therapist after having a glimpse inside Miku's head. After being Miku's therapist. Rather ironic, hm?

Balancing carefully so she was parallel with the floor, she slowly levitated herself over her bed and collapsed. She was so bored...

Wait.

Maybe Rin and SeeU would help her overcome her lethargy. Excited, she re-extended her wings and zipped out of the room.

In the hallway on the way to Kiyoteru's room, Yuki felt something zoom past her. She closed her eyes and counted to 10. No way she was ever going to try coffee. Nope. Never again.

* * *

><p>SeeU's mechanical ears twitched when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the front door just as the taxi drove off, leaving behing wispy clouds of smoke.<p>

She blinked in surprise as 2 ahoges bounced toward her.

"Hello? We're the new singers for Vocaloid!" said one.

She stared, her lips parted slightly in shock.

"Um... This is the Vocaloid headquarters, right? Crap, did we get lost? AGAIN?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: ...<strong>

**Mikuo: Should we say something?**

**Luki and Sakai: *still in angst-mode***

**Len: *crying***

**Haku: *being pushed in by Neru* H-hi... *sees Luki and Sakai* Oh... *joins the emo group***

**Neru: She's hopeless.**

**Len: SHE HATES MEEEEE!**


End file.
